One Year
by ladybug1115
Summary: After their freshman year of collage, Bess and Nancy are invited to Bayport. Fun ensues when they decide to suprise the Hardy's. Now continued to include the entire year. Inspired by the fact that I am now out for summer vacation. Please R&R.
1. Summer

**Summer**

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the fact that I am now out of school for summer! I've never written anyone other than Frank and Joe from the _Hardy Boys_ stories and I haven't read an entire _Hardy Boys_ story, please correct me if I get something terribly wrong.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

It was the close of another case.

Nancy Drew sat with her best friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne in a booth at the little diner on campus. They came here whenever they could, but college courses were challenging them all and with finals just now over, they finally had time to get together.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've eaten together," blond, blue-eyed Bess commented.

"Yeah," George, the opposite of her cousin Bess in every way, agreed, "It has been awhile. At least three weeks. So, Bess, Nan, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well," Nancy started, pushing her shoulder length strawberry blond hair behind her ear, "I finished the case campus security asked me to help on: the dorm break-ins. That's why I asked you out to celebrate."

Nancy was an amateur detective and she and her best friends Bess and George had helped solve many mysteries worldwide. Sometimes, they met up with other people who enjoyed a good mystery just as much: like the Hardy brothers.

"That's great, Nan," congratulated Bess.

George added, "We knew you could solve it. You can solve anything."

Nancy shook her head in modesty, "Oh, please. No one can solve everything. This was a simple case. I had them set up a fake dorm room for a sting, and purposely baited everyone by telling them my dad had decided to get me new stuff. It was a matter of setting the trap."

"Sounds simple enough," Bess agreed. The group of friends paused as the waitress brought over their orders. With murmured "thank-you"'s they quickly began to eat. Bess was the first to take a breath and she broached a new topic, "So, what are your plans over the summer?"

"Well," George-the athlete of the group-explained, "I'm helping at a soccer camp in Baja California. I'm glad I took _la clase de español_ as my foreign language now."

"That sounds like fun," Nancy commented. "What will you have to do?"

"Oh, I'm a coach. I get a team of girls and we practice soccer from sun up to sun down every day," clarified George.

Bess was ever the girly-girl as she remarked, "Eww…why would you want to practice that much soccer? And in Mexico? Be sure to drink lots of water. What about you, Nan?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. The plan was to spend time with Michael. I was going to meet his family, but now that we've broken up…I'll probably visit Dad and Hannah," Nancy answered. "Dad has a new girlfriend he wants me to meet."

"If you don't have any other plans…the girl I've met-the one coming here next year that I told you about-wants me to come visit. Can you come with me, Nan?" Bess questioned. Bess hated to travel alone.

"I guess," Nancy was reluctant. "What do you know about her exactly, Bess?" As far as Nancy knew, Bess had never met this girl in person.

Bess sighed, "Not much. But, I met her through the school's secure site so it should be pretty safe. Plus, she lives in this little town near New York I've, personally, always wanted to visit. I mean is it fair if Frank and Joe get to come to River Heights, but we can never go to Bayport?"

"Bayport!" George exclaimed. "Oh, I wish I could join you! What's the girl's name; you could always run her past Frank or Joe."

"Vanessa Bender. I think she's Joe's Vanessa," Bess added.

"I can come with you," agreed Nancy. "How about if we surprise the Hardy boys? Do you think Vanessa would be up for that?"

"Nancy, you have the best ideas. I'll call Vanessa and set everything up. I can't wait to see Frank and Joe's faces," laughed Bess.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Van," Joe complained, "You hardly know this girl." Joe Hardy and his girlfriend were sitting on her front porch steps and she had just told him she was inviting some girls she had communicated with online to visit.

Joe was an amateur detective with his brother Frank and knew first hand how little you could trust people.

"Joe," Vanessa Bender, Joe's ash-blond girlfriend, argued, "She is going to show me around Wilder when I go at the end of summer. I need someone I know there. You need to be nice to both of them."

"Both of them!" Joe shouted. "You can't invite _two_ strange girls over-especially when your mom is out of town."

Vanessa sighed, "Joe, relax. My mom has worked with one of the girl's father on numerous occasions. I think everyone will get along great. My mom doesn't care if I have them over as long as your parents agree to be on the lookout for me."

"Well, Mom and Dad would never agree to that," argued Joe.

"They already have," Van smiled. "They even told me to bring them to Frank's welcome home party. Joe, look, I'm a big girl. Once you meet them, I'm sure you won't have any problem with them staying over."

"I don't mean to sound so mean," he reminded her, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Vanessa leaned down the steps to give him a kiss. "I know. And, it's sweet that you care so much; but you can relax. My mom would not let complete strangers stay with me. The only reason they are is because she has met the one girl."

"Okay, okay," Joe conceded. "I'll be on my best behavior. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I thought we could go swimming for a bit and then grab a pizza and come back here to watch movies. It's supposed to rain later tonight," she explained.

Joe agreed, "Sounds good. Let's go then."

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy and Bess sat at baggage claim waiting for Vanessa Bender and their luggage. "This plan is crazy," Bess suddenly remarked. "I mean the only people who _don't_ know we're coming _are_ Frank and Joe."

Nancy grinned, "It's not crazy. That just makes it all the more fun. Imagine Joe's face when he realizes everyone but him knew we were coming. Imagine it when he finds out it was us he was worried about _killing_ his girlfriend."

"That'll be nice," said Bess. The buzzer on the luggage train buzzed and Bess hopped up from her seat. "Here come our bags."

"And there is Vanessa," stated Nancy. "I'll get our bags if you wave her over."

The girls separated with Bess quickly hugging Vanessa. "It is so good to finally meet you!"

"You too," Vanessa agreed, "even though it seems like I already know you."

"This is Nancy Drew," Bess introduced as Nancy joined them with the bags.

Nancy quickly handed Bess her bags and carry-on as Nancy shrugged her own carry-on over her shoulder. "Hi, Vanessa. I've heard so much about you from Joe and Bess," Nancy greeted.

"I love your guys' luggage," remarked Vanessa. "The bright pink suits you, Bess. And the bright blue is so you, Nancy."

"Thanks," the girls replied in unison. Bess added, "My cousin George has a neon orange set. We all got them when we went to collage. We'll have to find you some nice matching luggage too, if you're going to join our group."

Vanessa laughed, "It's strange you should mention new luggage. My mom got me some like yours in lime green."

"See, you'll fit right in with us," Nancy affirmed. All three girls were laughing as they headed for Vanessa's car.

The visitors quickly stored their baggage in Van's trunk. Bess called shotgun and Nancy piled in the back. "When is Frank's welcome home party?" inquired Bess.

"It's tonight," Vanessa replied, "at seven. Mrs. Hardy wants us to arrive about ten minutes late so we can surprise Frank and Joe. Isn't it the weirdest coincidence that Bess and I met on the Wilder site?"

"It is weird," Nancy agreed. "But, then again, I've run into the Hardy boys in some pretty weird situations. Our two groups just seem to find each other."

It was true they ran into each other in the strangest places. Bess nodded, "Paris, Amsterdam, and a ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean waiting for the _Titanic_ to be raised, just to name a few. It'll be great to see them again."

"Yes," confirmed Nancy, "I can't wait. It's been almost…_wow_! Did you realize we haven't seen them since collage started?"

"Everyone's been busy," supplied Vanessa. "Frank's in the city with collage and Joe's been working really hard doing duel enrollment. They stayed here for spring and Christmas break to relax and catch up with each other. Then, of course, they helped the police with a few mysteries. I think they'll be happy to see you. Frank doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Hey, Nancy isn't seeing anyone either," Bess jumped on the topic. She always thought there was a spark between her two good friends. At one point, she had interrupted a kiss between Nancy and Frank.

"Guys, Frank and I are just friends," Nancy reminded them.

Bess and Vanessa shook their heads. "Joe's told me Frank likes you as more than a friend. What am I saying? I sound like we're back in sixth grade. He _likes you_ likes you," chuckled Vanessa.

"And there was a kiss I _know_ I interrupted in Egypt," added Bess.

Van glanced in the rearview mirror to see Nancy's face. She was a lovely shade of red. "A _kiss_ Bess? _Really_? Do tell," Vanessa requested.

Nancy waved her hands in surrender, "Okay, I get it. Truth: there was always someone waiting back home, so it couldn't go anywhere. We decided to be friends and that's all."

"You know neither of you has anyone holding you back now?" Bess questioned. "You could give it a shot…"

"Long distance…" Nancy's voice provided all her skepticism on that idea.

"So just flirt and see where it goes. It's not like you have to agree to be in a committed relationship. You could…I don't know…have a semi-committed relationship where you date but see other people if you want," encouraged Bess.

Nancy waved off that idea, "I don't want our friendship to turn into a friends-with-benefits thing. And you can't be semi-committed in a relationship."

Vanessa shared, "I think if anyone could make a long distance relationship work, it would be you two. You said yourself you always seem to run into each other. In romantic places like Paris…"

"Nothing happened in Paris," objected Nancy.

"Frank did save you from a snake in New Orleans." Bess reminded her, "Where, I might add, you were a tad jealous over Faye. I have it on good authority that Frank has been jealous of guys that flirt with you on cases. You two danced at the 'Raise the _Titanic_ Dance' where Frank escorted you," Bess sighed. "That was so romantic. Dancing under the stars…"

Nancy was still wary, "If it didn't work out…"

"Since when have you had a bad break up?" scoffed Bess. She knew Ned and Nancy still talked every once in a while. "You guys could agree on a trial period. No hard feelings; if you decide long distance isn't your thing."

"Yeah like that would work. One of us would want more and the other would want out," Nancy rationalized. "Someone would end up hurt."

"From Joe and Bess's stories, it sounds like the two of you care about each other enough that there is not a single way it could turn out bad. I think the two of you can make it work," Vanessa hypothesized.

"This is probably a moot point," stated Nancy. "Frank and I haven't seen each other in a year; he probably doesn't have the same feelings for me anymore."

The car lapsed into silence: each girl alone with her thoughts. Bess worried over what she was going to wear. After all, Frank and Joe had many male friends she had to impress. _I wonder if any of them are cute and single_, she thought. _I'll have to ask Vanessa_.

Vanessa concentrated on the road, but part of her mind still wandered away from that. _I hope Joe likes this surprise. And I hope he's not mad I made him worry over nothing_, she wished.

Nancy remembered the last time she had talked to Frank. It had been through IM a few days before her trip. They tried to talk every once in a while; sometimes on the phone, but they mostly communicated through e-mail and IM. _My feelings are only stronger for him. He is part of why Ned and I broke up and why Michael and I broke up_, Nancy noted.

Ned hated that she wanted to spread her wings and go to Wilder University instead of Emerson. He had commented that it sounded like she wanted permission to date other men. Nancy knew by "other men" he meant Frank Hardy. _Ned always could see there was something going on_, she remarked.

Michael had been so much like her. He had lost his mom when he was young and he loved a good mystery. _That_, Nancy decided, _was the problem. I compared him to the other man I cared about that liked mysteries and he couldn't measure up_._ Damn, Drew, you know better than to compare anyone to Frank. You are _not_ to compare men to each other._

Nancy broke the silence, "I'm afraid that he doesn't like me as much as I like him. Or that he only likes me as a friend."

Vanessa and Bess both caught the worried tone and glanced to see Nancy's face. It did betray her emotions, Nancy was nervous. "Well," Bess enlightened her, "the only way to find out is to go for it. We'll hurt him if he hurts you."

"Joe will help too," Vanessa insisted. "Oh, here we are. Come on, let's get settled and then we can discuss ways to make Frank crazy."

"Speaking of making guys crazy," Bess requested, "do Frank and Joe have any cute, single, straight friends I should meet?"

**NDHB**

Joe paced back and forth in the entranceway. "Why isn't she here yet?" he demanded.

"Joseph Hardy, the girl is not even ten minutes late," Gertrude Hardy admonished. "Maybe she had problems with traffic or finding a place to park on this block. I swear, every person in this town drove over here and parked in front of the house today."

It was 7:07 in the evening and Frank Hardy's welcome home celebration was just getting started. Many of Frank and Joe's friends had arrived early at the house to help set up and to see Frank before the rest of the town descended.

Chet Morton and Biff Hooper along with Tony Prito, who had purchased Mr. Pizza when it went under and turned it into "Tony's Little Italy", were bringing the food-pizza provided free of charge by Tony. Phil Cohen and Frank were helping Laura Hardy set out drink coolers.

"Joe," Frank called, "Vanessa will be here. Quit worrying and help Phil and me set up these drinks."

"Yeah, sure," replied Joe. "It's just…she doesn't really know these girls she invited over. What if they killed her and then robbed her blind?"

Fenton, Laura, and Gertrude had a hard time keeping the smiles off their faces. "I'm sure these are _nice, respectable_ girls, Joe," his mother informed him. "Andrea told me she knew one of the young women a little and had worked with her father when Andrea had a bit of trouble with a stalker."

"Yeah, yeah," Joe muttered.

Frank and the other boys laughed. "Joe," Biff suggested, "forget that Van's not here and come meet Phil's girlfriend. Then, you need to say 'hi' to Tony's girl and help convince Frank to give this Nancy girl you're always talking about a chance. He needs a new girl. Maybe you know someone you can hook me or Chet up with because we need girls too?"

"I don't need Joe to hook me up with someone," Chet argued. "I can get dates by myself thank you very much."

"Well then Joe can hook me up with someone," replied Biff. "All the girls I meet hate sports and sweat. I need someone who likes to be active. Know anyone like that, Joe?"

"Actually…" Frank started.

"My cousin George is like that," a girl's voice came from the side of the house. All the boys turned in that direction to see three beautiful young women heading toward them. All three wore skirts and tank tops with sandals, but they made the outfits look elegant.

"Bess, Nancy," Joe exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"

"Well, they are _not_ killing me and robbing me blind, if that's what you're still worried about," Vanessa replied tartly. "They seem perfectly civil to me."

The girls and everyone but Joe laughed as Joe himself turned red. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have thought that if you told me you were having Bess and Nancy over. And, Bess, Nancy, I'm sorry I thought you wanted to rob and kill Van." He reached toward Bess and enveloped her in a hug, "It's good to see you guys." He also hugged Nancy and gave Vanessa a kiss.

Frank hugged both Bess and Nancy, staying a few seconds longer than necessary in Nancy's embrace. "It is," Frank agreed. "I don't think you've met any of our friends?"

"Nope," reminded Bess, "You guys always come to River Heights. This is our first trip to Bayport. Introduce us?"

Frank gestured to the bubbly blond and stunning redhead, "Guys these are Bess Marvin and Nancy Drew. Bess, Nan, our friends, Tony Prito-" he pointed out the young Italian man- "Chet Morton-" another young man, this one just slightly overweight- "Biff Hooper-" the athletic one Bess would set George up with later- "and Phil Cohen." He was wiry, the look that screams computer geek.

"Hi," Nancy greeted. "It's great to finally meet all of you."

Bess added, "Frank and Joe have mentioned you all a lot before. Vanessa's told us some stories as well."

"Nothing too bad, I hope," Chet questioned. "And if it was, I shall remind you whatever it was, was Joe's fault."

"Hey," Joe interjected, "you can't blame me for everything!"

"Oh, yes we can," Biff replied. "So who is George?"

"George is my cousin," explained Bess. "She's helping at a soccer camp in Mexico this summer or she would be here. She really wanted to meet all of you. She said it's not fair that Frank and Joe get to come to River Heights, but we never come to Bayport."

"Really? What is she doing at the camp?" asked Chet.

The large group soon split into smaller groups. Chet, Bess, and Biff wandered toward the drinks and pizza discussing George, soccer, and food. Vanessa and Joe headed for the porch to spend some time alone, leaving Phil, Nancy, and Frank in the driveway. "So, my girlfriend should be showing up soon. Unless she got lost. She's driving in today from Boston."

"Phil met her at MIT," Frank explained. "Both he and Van are great with computers."

"What are you taking up?" Nancy queried.

Phil admitted, "I'm hoping to get a job designing new computer hardware. What about you? I bet it involves mysteries."

Nancy laughed, "Yes, of course. I'm hoping to work in investigative journalism. I've written a few things for my local paper that have been picked up by the Associated Press, actually."

"That's great," Phil congratulated. "So, everyone wants to know if you have a boyfriend."

"Phil," Frank admonished.

"It's fine," Nancy chuckled. "My boyfriend and I broke up before school ended. We had a difference of opinion over a segment we were working on that spiraled out of control."

"Everyone here is going to try to set you up with Frank," warned Phil as he turned to the young woman that had just arrived. "This is my girlfriend Kathie. Kathie, this is my best friend Frank and his friend Nancy Drew."

The three young people shook hands in greeting; then, Phil and Kathie went to meet the other young people at the party. Nancy turned to Frank, "Bess and Vanessa already tried to set us up."

Frank grinned, "Joe's been getting on to me to ask you out properly. He says we have chemistry, but that you're too good for me and I need to get you now before everyone else comes to their senses."

"I am too good for you," joked Nancy.

They easily switched into the discussion of cases, a topic where both were equally at ease.

As they discussed Nancy's plans for the rest of her stay, a young woman with blond hair and pretty brown eyes joined them. Frank turned to glance at her, "Nancy," he introduced, "this is Callie Shaw, Callie this is Nancy Drew."

"Hi," Callie greeted. Nancy nodded her head and both women shook hands. They sized each other up, noting that they appeared as different as night and day. "So, Frank has told us you're majoring in journalism? I am as well."

"Really?" Nancy questioned, "What school are you attending?" Nancy was curious about Frank's ex-girlfriend. They had never met, but she knew from Joe that Callie liked to help out on cases.

Joe did _not_ like her helping, so he complained to Nancy about it. Nancy had often wondered if Frank liked women of a certain body type, but it seemed he picked them based on brains.

"I'm at Washington University in St. Louis. They have a great program there," explained Callie. She was also curious about the woman that Frank had spent so much vacation time with. Callie knew Frank would like to ask Nancy out; they had broken up quiet amicably when they decided to go to separate collages. The spark had left their relationship.

Nancy agreed, "I looked at going there, but I wanted someplace closer to home. A classmate of mine, Brenda Carlton, is attending there."

"Yes," Callie answered, "she was in my creative writing class. Blond hair, blue eyes and a bit of a snob?"

"That's Brenda," concurred Joe as he joined the small group with Vanessa, Bess and Chet. "She actually reminds me of Liz Webling."

Callie giggled, "That's what I was going to say."

"You have problems with Liz intruding on your cases, too, Joe?" questioned Bess, "because Brenda has been a thorn in Nan's side since we were eight." Brenda Carlton's father owned the local paper and she was always following Nancy to try to steal a scoop for an article. On one case, she had followed Nancy to Philadelphia and almost blown her cover.

The young adults enjoyed the rest of the evening together. They joked and teased as they got to know each other better.

Bess convinced Chet to take her out to lunch tomorrow so they could get to know each other better, privately, and Joe and Vanessa scheduled a date as well. They set Frank up as Nancy's tour guide for the day in hopes to get them to admit their feelings to each other.

"I had fun, Mrs. Hardy," Nancy thanked the older woman for inviting them. "I'm glad I could make it."

"It was good to see you again," Laura Hardy replied. "I'll have to have one of my sons invite you over again, so I can get to know you better."

Everyone gave goodbye hugs and headed for their various modes of transportation. Vanessa, Bess and Nancy entered Vanessa's car; Chet and Biff had driven from "Tony's Little Italy" together so Biff was going to drive Chet back to get his car; and Tony and his girlfriend climbed on her motorcycle. The Hardy brothers waved them off before heading inside.

"So, Frank," Joe started his interrogation, "it was good to see Nancy again wasn't it?"

Frank had known this was coming so he prepared himself already. "It was good to see Bess _and_ Nancy," he evenly replied.

"Come on, Frank, you know you want to ask Nancy out. Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity. You could take her for a picnic at the beach as a nice romantic dinner. I think you should use this to your advantage," encouraged Joe. Joe had talked to Vanessa this afternoon at length about what the girls had previously discussed on the drive from the airport.

"Joe," Frank sighed, "can we drop this? Nancy is just my friend, and that's how she wants it to stay. Even if I wanted more, she has said that she just wants to be friends."

Joe shook his head, "I have it on good authority: Ms. Drew feels that same way about you; and we all know you want more than just friendship with her. Nancy is too afraid to make the next move, and I think you should. You and Nancy would be great together, Frank."

"How about we talk about this in the morning," Frank proposed. "I don't think I can handle this kind of discussion this late at night."

_**-NDHB-**_

The next morning, Vanessa and her guests met Callie and Phil's girlfriend Kathie as well as Tony's girlfriend Rebecca at the mall. The girls shopped for two hours and then headed to the beach where they met up with the boys.

Immediately, they split off into pairs and as Biff was helping at football training it was evenly split: Vanessa and Joe, Bess and Chet, Phil and Kathie, Tony and Rebecca, Callie and her new boyfriend John, to leave Nancy and Frank alone.

"They plan very well," Nancy commented.

Frank agreed, "Yeah, they do. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"No idea," Nancy replied. "I've never been here before. What is there to do?"

"Well," Frank thought aloud, "Joe is taking Van to the pool. Chet wanted to show Bess around Old Town Bayport, they have a lot of shops she'll like. And Phil, Tony and Callie are going to the movies with their significant others after they play around here for a bit. Last night, Joe suggested a romantic picnic dinner on the beach."

Nancy shook her head, "None of those ideas grab me. But, we will need to find something to eat for lunch."

"There's a pretty good sandwich place nearby," decided Frank.

"Lead the way," agreed Nancy. Nancy and Frank headed away from the beach, waving to Callie and John as they passed by. Nancy had always been comfortable with Frank in large groups, but when they were alone she could feel the butterflies start in her stomach. It was not an unpleasant feeling; actually, Nancy rather enjoyed it.

Frank did not feel butterflies, but he was nervous. When he saw Nancy in his hometown, he could not stop his mind from running away with him.

He imagined them married and running their own detective agency. At the beach, he half expected a dog and children to accompany them. Perhaps it was his dreams showing, but it made him nervous either way.

"Here it is," he announced, holding the door for Nancy to enter first. They quickly placed their orders at the counter and found a booth looking out the window at the town. They sipped their drinks in silence; Nancy watched the pedestrians as they window shopped or scurried around town. As always is was comfortable and when the order number was called, Frank stood without a glance at Nancy to grab their food.

He set her plate in front of her and picked up his own sandwich. "This _is_ great," Nancy commented after sampling her first bite.

"Yeah," concurred Frank, "they have the best sandwiches on this side of town."

"So, Bess wants to give your friend Biff George's number and e-mail," Nancy stated. "Do you think they would get along?"

"Sure; they both love sports, after all. Biff wants to teach high school after he plays a little professional football. A few teams are already looking at him. What about George? What is she studying to do?" he questioned.

Nancy replied, "George is going into sports medicine and physical therapy. I think they could be good friends if nothing else."

"My mom wants me to invite you to Thanksgiving next year, maybe we could introduce them then," suggested Frank. "If you guys want to come that is."

"I would love to have Thanksgiving here. If things go well today we may be back before that with Bess," Nancy reminded him.

"Bess and Chet," Frank remarked, "now that is a relationship I did not see coming. No offense, but Chet just does not seem to be Bess's type."

"No, I understand," laughed Nancy, "that was my first thought as well. Bess, however, really seems to like him. What is he going to do with his life? He was Iola's sister, right?"

"Yeah, he was," Frank tried to hide the note of sadness he knew his voice took on whenever he talked about Iola. Joe and Iola had been dating for a while when Iola was killed in a car bomb meant for Frank and Joe. It had nearly destroyed Joe. "Chet actually joined the Army. Joe keeps asking him when the training is going to catch up with him. He's in the Rangers."

"Really?" The surprise was well deserved, as Chet seemed like the jokester of the group and the least fit of the bunch. "And he hasn't been shipped out to Iraq?"

"He leaves in a few weeks. He just finished training," Frank explained. "What is Bess taking up?"

"Bess is undecided still," Nancy enlightened him, "She really enjoyed a psychology class she took last semester. George and I think it would be good if she helped others with eating disorders, since she could understand it so well. She started a support group on campus, and seemed to like that."

"Yeah," remembered Frank, "You told me about that. How is she handling it?"

Nancy smiled, "Really well right now. She had some problems during finals, I think. But that could have been stress. I know I wasn't eating like I was supposed to with all the late night studying."

Frank agreed, "Yeah. Stress and late night studying do not a good combination make. She and Chet might make a good couple. Balance each other out or something."

Nancy nodded as she stood and gathered their trash. Another thing she did not have to ask about. Each person seemed to have their assigned task and they stuck to it. Frank again held the door for Nancy to exit first and then started toward the park. "As you tour guide today, I think you should see some of Joe and my favorite hang out spots. What do you think?" he inquired.

"Why not? I'd love to see all Bayport has to offer," flirted Nancy. She blushed as she realized what she had in fact said. _Why do I have to act like this around him? He just wants to be friends so control yourself, Drew,_ she demanded.

After a long conversation with Joe this morning, where Joe called all of their male friends and Callie's new boyfriend John to help him, Frank was slightly more convinced that he should ask Nancy out. Frank wanted to, and truthfully, he knew Nancy was a major factor in his breakup with Callie. He had feelings for Nancy. _I love showing her my home_, he thought. _I want her to feel as if this could be her home one day_. _Just suck up the courage and tell her you need to talk, Hardy,_ he instructed.

The pair was silent as they made their way through the small park in the town center. Without thinking, Nancy looped her arm through Frank's. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for her to do that and it did not faze Frank as he felt the same way. _You're going to need to talk to him_, Nancy kept reminding herself. _Do not let yourself get carried away with these emotions_.

By the end of the tour, Nancy had seen every landmark Bayport had to offer as well as buildings important to the Hardy's. Frank had taken her by his father's office as well as his old high school. At the end of the tour they ended up back at the beach. "You didn't get a chance to see it this morning," Frank explained. "Plus, it's better at sunset or sunrise."

"The beach is always prettier at sunrise or sunset, just like the mountains," Nancy agreed. She used Frank as a support as she slipped her sandals off her feet and they promptly began their walk along the beach.

Frank headed toward one of the jetties where they could sit without getting sandy.

Joe was correct when he said the beach was perfect for a romantic picnic; however, Frank was not planning on that yet. He planned to talk to Nancy about their relationship, the whole complicated mess that it had turned into, and to resolve some issues in it while he shared one of his favorite places in Bayport with her.

The pair climbed to the top of a small cliff that overlooked the sea. "Wow," Nancy whispered when she turned around. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Frank replied just as quietly. "This is one of my favorite spots in Bayport."

They stood together at the edge of the cliff overlooking that beautiful sea as the sun sank further beyond the horizon. The setting sun painted the sky in pinks and oranges as the stars came out further up in the blackness. For miles, you could see nothing but the water as you gazed into forever.

"Why?" Nancy asked.

Frank glanced over at her. Nancy never had to explain any question she posed to him. Nancy wanted to know why he liked this place so much. "You're so close to reality, but you can never tell here. It's peaceful and you can think," he answered. "Like being in a different world."

She nodded, the hair that had escaped her ponytail swinging down to cover her eyes. Frank reached over and gently brushed it back behind her ear. He took the leap, "I think we need to talk, Nancy."

"Yes, we do. Are you sure you want to have this talk here, Frank?" she attempted to stall.

"I am," Frank responded, "I definitely want to have this talk here. Nancy…we've known each other for so long now. When we first met, I still thought girls had cooties. Then, we grew up and didn't see each other for years. The next thing I know, we both have someone always waiting at home for us."

Again, Nancy bobbed her head in affirmation, "But, there is no one waiting at home for us now."

"No. Which is why," he requested with nerves inching into his voice, "I think it's time for us to have our chance."

"Frank," her voice held caution to both of them, "I know how I feel about you. I do…but, we're so young and are going to be living so far apart…I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"I understand, Nancy," he was disappointed, but he would not press the subject. He did not want to risk their friendship anymore than she did. Nancy had always been one of the most important people in his life.

Nancy could see the hurt in his eyes and felt an unsurprising tightness in her own chest and throat; her eyes watered. She cleared her throat, but when she spoke her voice was still choked with unshed tears, "Frank…I want us to work so badly. If there was a way we could date and guarantee our friendship, I would jump at the chance; there isn't. I'm sorry."

Frank pulled her into his arms, "I am too."

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank dropped Nancy off at Vanessa's house later that night. After she closed the door behind her, she slumped against it too tired to stand. The tears she had been holding back since the talk earlier that evening finally poured unchecked down her face. Nancy curled into herself and let the tears come.

Having heard the doors open, Vanessa and Bess expected Nancy to come directly into the living room and inform them that she and Frank were now a couple.

Joe had told Vanessa while Chet had spoken to Bess about his conversation with Frank earlier. Frank was going to speak to Nancy about his feelings for her. So, when it had been a few minutes and Nancy had not shown up, Vanessa and Bess glanced at each other with apprehension.

Both young women hurried to the foyer where they encountered a sight seldom seen. Nancy Drew, sitting on the floor, curled into a ball, sobbing. "Oh, honey," Vanessa whispered dropping beside her.

Bess also lowered herself to the floor. She and Vanessa hugged Nancy between them. "Do you want to tell us what happened, Nan?" Bess inquired. "What did Frank say? Van and I'll go kill him right now, if you want."

Nancy shook her head trying to speak through the sobs, "He…go out. …No…oh, God! ...hurt him…"

"Nancy," Vanessa commanded, "you need to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. Take a deep breath; that's a good girl…ok?" She patted Nancy on the back gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Nancy remained silent, shame at her outburst on her face. Pulling away from Vanessa and Bess's comforting hands, she dashed up the stairs to the bedroom where she locked the door and collapsed, sobbing again, on the bed. Nancy hated herself for hurting Frank like that: she had hurt herself too. All through town, Nancy had thought she would want a relationship with Frank.

When he had proposed them dating, all the doubts had flooded back to her mind. The only answer she could come up with was _no_, even though she managed to hurt them both in the process.

Back in the entranceway, Vanessa and Bess were staring at each other. "What just happened?" Bess finally spit out.

Vanessa shrugged, "I'm calling Joe. Come on we can use the speaker phone in my mom's office." She quickly led the way to her mother's private space and dialed the Hardy number.

Joe answered on the first ring, "Frank just got home, Van. He looks like someone was killed. What the _Hell_ happened?"

"Bess is here with me on speakerphone," Vanessa stated. "We don't know what happened. I called you to find out because Nancy was sobbing so hard I was afraid she was going to pass out."

"She was," Bess reinforced, "I've never seen her cry like this before. Not even when her dog died."

Joe sighed, "I'll try talking to Frank. You guys need to make sure Nancy is okay."

Joe hung up the phone and turned to go to Frank's room. He would not have to look far to find his brother, however, as Frank was standing right behind him. "What happened, Frank?" he quietly questioned.

Frank hung his head, "It's really not the best time, Joe."

"No," Joe moved a hand to stop Frank from walking away, "you made Nancy cry. Whatever the _Hell_ you did: fix it. Nancy Drew does not break down crying like that. You need to fix this."

"I didn't do anything to make her cry, Joe," his reply was still quiet.

Joe shook his head, "I'm sorry I told you to take a chance. You could have told me you didn't feel that way about her, Frank. I would have dropped it. You didn't have to go-"

He was interrupted as Frank whirled around again, "I didn't do anything," his voice had a sharp edge to it now, "Nancy was the one who said she didn't want a relationship. Can I go now?"

Joe dropped his hand away and silently watched as Frank stormed out of the room. Nancy had been the one to hurt his brother.

And Frank was badly hurting.

_Why wouldn't Nancy say yes_? he wondered. _I thought Vanessa said Nancy liked him_. Joe quickly decided he needed to call Van and Bess back before they tried to approach Nancy.

Vanessa picked up on the first ring also, "Joe, I thought you were going to talk to Frank?"

"I already did," Joe replied. "Nancy was the one who said _no_."

"What?" came Bess's shriek. "But, Nancy was all set to give it a shot. That's what she told us after the party, right, Van?"

"She sounded like she really wanted to give a relationship between them a shot," Vanessa agreed.

"Well, she changed her mind," stated Joe. "She also hurt Frank, badly. We need to fix this."

Bess admitted, "It won't be easy."

"Yes, it will," Vanessa argued. "Nancy _does_ want a relationship; she just got scared. We need to get her to admit that to Frank."

"No," Joe disputed, "we need to stay out of this. Let them work it out, it's Frank and Nancy…they will work it out. Our butting in is what got them into this situation in the first place."

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy awoke the next morning late. It was eleven o'clock by the time she was dressed and downstairs for breakfast.

On the counter she found a short note in Bess's bubbly handwriting. "_Van and I are meeting Joe and Chet for a double date_," she read aloud. "_If you feel better, we can talk when we get home. Love ya lots, Bess_. Yeah, I love ya lots too, Bess. But, I think this is something I need to fix with Frank first."

After she had finished crying last night, Nancy had sat up until two in the morning writing everything down. She thought better if she could see those thoughts on paper. The most predominant thought that popped up repeatedly was "I love him."

It was her reason for almost everything else on the list and the main point onto itself.

She had a fresh energy today because she was going to fix this. Last night during the talk, she was thinking too much; what she needed to do was feel. Later when she sat on the bed, with the occasional tear streaking down her face, she had felt.

Frank really wanted this relationship and Nancy was going to give it to him.

Deciding to skip breakfast, she grabbed the spare keys and sprinted outside. When she hit the yard, Nancy realized she had no way to get into town. Still determined to make everything right, however, Nancy hurried back to the house and found Biff's number. Bess had written it down so George could call him later.

She dialed quickly and was relieved when he finally picked up. "Biff Hooper."

"Biff? It's Nancy Drew," she greeted. "I don't know if you've heard what happened last night, but I could really use a ride to the Hardy's house. Could you come and pick me up? I really need to talk to Frank."

"Umm," Biff muttered, "Nancy, I don't think talking to Frank right now is a good idea. After last night…you said it was important, but if you hurt him anymore…"

Nancy started again, "I want to talk to Frank so I can apologize for last night and ask him if he would be willing to give a relationship a chance. I need a ride over there now because I have no idea when Vanessa and Bess will be back and if I don't go now, I'm going to lose all this courage I've spent the night building up. So, can you give me a ride?"

"Hang on, I'm calling Chet." Biff explained, "He's at his parents and is closer to you than I am. I'll get him to give you a ride."

"Chet's on a date with Bess and Vanessa and Joe," Nancy told him. "Can you come and get me or not?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," he decided, hanging up.

Nancy slumped into the kitchen chair nearest her body. She didn't know if she could make it fifteen minutes without panicking. She pulled her list out of her pocket and began to slowly read it to herself. When she finished the first time, she reread it. Sixteen agonizing minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Nancy jumped out of the chair and did not bother to stop to pick it up from where it had fallen. She raced to the door and barreled past a stunned Biff to his car. "Let's go," she commanded.

Biff started the car and quickly drove to the Hardy's. He kept one eye on the road and one eye on Nancy as she continually tapped her fingers on her knees and bounced her legs up and down.

She was a ball of nervous energy ready to jump at the slightest chance, and she was scaring Biff a bit. He decided talking would help him keep himself calm, "Mr. and Mrs. Hardy as well as Gertrude are out for lunch and some shopping in the city."

Nancy did not bother to reply as she had thrown open the door and bolted from the car.

They had reached the Hardy's residence.

She rang the doorbell and considered pounding on the door when Biff caught up. "You seriously need to calm down," he stated grabbing her hand as she went for the bell again. "Take a few deep breaths or something."

It was only seconds later that Frank opened the door. It was a strange sight that greeted him. His friend Biff was physically restraining Nancy. Biff had Nancy's arms pinned to her sides and he had lifted her off her feet. "Hey," he nervously greeted.

Nancy froze in her struggles to escape Biff, so it was up to Biff to explain their unexpected presence, "Nancy called me about half an hour ago. She said she needed to talk to you immediately, but she kinda freaked out on me. I'm gonna let you take care of her, okay?" He did not wait for a response as he set Nancy on her feet and headed back to his car.

"Are you okay, Nan?" Frank asked as he noted her for the first time. She was pale and shaky.

Nancy jerkily nodded her head, "I need to talk to you."

"Biff said," Frank reminded her. "Here, come on in and sit down. Now you're scaring me, Nan. What's going on? Is everyone okay? You need to talk to me about…" He waited for her to fill in the blank as he gently deposited her on the sofa. Frank took a seat next to her.

"Last night," it was a whisper coming out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and started again, her voice steady and strong now, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I…well, I didn't react the way I wanted to."

"How did you want to react, Nancy?" Frank questioned, hope tingeing his voice. He had understood that she was thinking when she should have been feeling as he often had the same problem when it came to her, so he did not question her on the meaning of her words.

Nancy took a deep breath, "I wanted to say… 'I love you, Frank'."

Frank smiled, "Nan, I love you too."

"Also, I would love to go on a real," continued Nancy, "proper date with you. I want…I want a real relationship with…you, Frank. Even if it has to be long distance, I'm willing to try, if it means I get to be with you. And, I don't think it will mess up our friendship. I don't think we're going to break up-you should probably know that-and can you find a way to shut me up because-"

Frank laughed as he covered her mouth with his own, effectively shutting her up. "Sometime, Drew, you talk too much. And, so _you_ know, I don't think we're going to break up either. How about if I feed you lunch and we watch a movie?"

"That sounds like a plan, Hardy," Nancy agreed.

_**-NDHB-**_

After a call from Biff, who sounded like he was pretty worried about something, Joe, Vanessa, Chet, and Bess were not sure what to expect when they arrived at the Hardy home. Certainly, it was not what they found as they all thought Frank and Nancy were still fighting with each other.

Curled on the sofa, with the end credits of a movie rolling on the screen, Frank and Nancy were asleep in each other's arms. The remnants of lunch sat on the coffee table and one of them had pulled the blanket up to cover them both. "Aww," the girls whispered together at the sight.

"Finally," Joe cheered and gave Vanessa a celebratory kiss.

"I bet neither of them slept well last night," Chet remarked as he gave Bess a swift peck on the lips in celebration too. "We should leave them alone for now. Let them rest. Then, we can grill them for details over dinner."

"I bet Biff knows something." Vanessa decided, "I'm going to call him for an explanation."

"I'm going to give George a call and leave her a message," Bess said. "There is no way I'm waiting until tonight to call with this kind of information. This is so great!"

Chet nodded his agreement with Bess's assessment of the situation, "I'll start calling Phil if you call Tony, Joe. Who wants to be the one to tell Callie?"

"We'll leave that to Tony," Joe settled on one person. "I'll tell him to approach the subject carefully and make sure John is there as well as Rebecca, so he has a safety net if she explodes."

Vanessa shook her head at her boyfriend's foolishness, "Callie is going to think this is great."

The four young people hurried to the kitchen to begin there designated calls. Nancy whispered, "Are they gone?" peeking out from under half closed eyelids.

Frank chuckled as he kissed her, "You are crazy, you know that?"

"Hey," Nancy defended herself, "it got both of us out of telling them."

_**-NDHB-**_

**A/N:** In my opinion, I have outdone myself with this even if it was for no reason. My favorite line was "For miles, you could see nothing but the water as you gazed into forever." And my sister agreed, but her opinion is not as important as all of yours because she doesn't read Nancy Drew, so please tell me what you think. PS: Tony's Little Italy is a real pizza place near where I live- best pizza in Alabama and it's still not that great.

**Edited:** 27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	2. Fall

**Fall**

**Author's Note:** Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I thought about it, and I have more to write. I'm not sure if this will be as long because that first chapter was one of the longest things I've ever written, but I will give it my best shot.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail To: Frank Hardy  
From: Nancy Drew  
Subject: back at school_

_Hey, Frank!_

_Well, Bess, George, and I are back at Wilder. We're all in the same dorm this year. A very nice four person suite with…guess who? Vanessa Bender. There was a mix-up when they were assigning rooms so she was somehow put in with us. That is the only way they said a freshmen and three sophomores could get the same room. None of us mind, so they aren't going to try to find a new room for her. We're all moved in and are currently sending e-mails to everyone to tell them, so this will be pretty short._

_I already miss the freedom of summer. And you. It feels like forever ago that we were all in California to meet George. The road trip out there was a great idea; I'm surprised Joe could come up with it on his own! I think Biff and George hit it off great and it was nice to spend time with you as a couple; Bess and Chet enjoyed that couple time as well._

_So, when do you move into your dorm? Is Joe excited about starting collage? Vanessa can't wait to sign up for classes. I really need to go now; I still have tons of e-mail to write. I'll be back in my room and on _Facebook_ by ten tonight. Talk to you later._

_Love,  
Nancy_

_**-HDNB-**_

_Mail to: Joe Hardy  
From: Vanessa Bender  
Subject: new roommates _

_Joe,_

_Well, I'm now at Wilder. The campus is beautiful and I love my dorm room. The best part so far, however, is my roommates. I'm rooming with Nancy, Bess, and George! There was some mix-up when they assigned rooms…anyway._

_I bet you can't wait for school to start…that's sarcasm. I know you. I miss you already and can't wait to see you at Thanksgiving._

_All my love, yours forever,  
Van_

Vanessa quickly reread the short note before clicking send. She glanced up from her laptop at her roommates. _I really am glad they messed up_, she thought. _I like rooming with people I know_. "Hey, guys," she spoke to gather her friends' attention, "I'm done e-mailing people. Where's someplace I can get something to eat?"

Bess answered, "I'm done too; I can show you to the cafeteria. It's actually not that bad, if you stay away from the coffee."

"Oh yeah," George agreed. "I'm ready for a break before I finish mine. Biff wrote me a really long e-mail that I'm going to put off until the end. I think he documented his entire day for me. You want to come, Nan?"

Nancy quickly clicked send herself before responding, "Yep. That was my last e-mail. I'm all set to get some food."

"So, George, how are things between you and Biff?" Bess questioned. George and Biff had been introduced when Bess, Nancy, Vanessa, Joe, Frank, Chet, and Biff had all taken a road trip across the country.

All the way across the country: the group had driven, in two separate cars, from New York to California. George had been helping at a soccer camp in Baja California, Mexico, so to return her plane would have been routed through LAX.

The group had called George and told her they wanted a beach vacation and would be driving to California; they made plans to meet up. Secretly, Bess had wanted to set her cousin up with the handsome football player.

"Things are going well," George replied, "but we want to take it slow because we're going to school so far apart. Plus, with my recent disaster with my last boyfriend…I just feel like things need to move slowly."

The group left their dorm and headed toward the cafeteria and student center, continuing the discussion of the men in their lives. "Frank and I want the same thing," Nancy informed the group.

"Joe and I are ready to speed things up, I think," Vanessa stated. "I mean we've been dating for a year. But, now that we're so far apart…"

"You'll be fine," Bess assured her. "Chet and I are trying to make our relationship work and he's all the way in Iraq. Additionally, we've only been dating for two months. You and Joe will work out your problems."

Vanessa clarified, "There are no problems. It's just: I know Joe loves to flirt and with me not at the same school anymore…I'm a little worried he's going to find someone he likes better."

They reached the cafeteria and Bess held the door as everyone filed past. She responded, "That sounds like it could become a major problem for your relationship. You need to trust Joe and he needs to trust you. You should talk to him about this."

"This," George and Nancy spoke in unison, "is why you need to major in psychology, Bess." George continued, "You are great at helping people work out their problems and at listening."

"I'm thinking about it," confirmed Bess. The foursome immediately rushed the food bar, pilling to-go boxes with food to take back to their dorm. They paid and walked back to the room where each girl logged on her own computer to do more e-mail or to instant message her boyfriend.

_Mail to: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army  
From: Bess Marvin  
Subject: thinking of you_

_Hi, Chet_

_As you know, I started back to school today. I like your suggestion for my career choice. Everyone wants me to be a counselor for eating disorders, but you know I want to do something more meaningful than that. I think a school guidance counselor is something to consider. I've already decided I want to major in psychology, but I might minor in social work or women's studies._

_How are things for you? Are you okay out there? You need to drink plenty of water. Today, we girls were talking about our boyfriends, and I couldn't help but bring you up. I know already what you're going to say. You can't be my boyfriend while you're over there. I don't care: even if you were in the US, you'd be in another state._

_I'm sorry for complaining, but I really want to call you my boyfriend, so I won't stop. You can feel free to call me your girlfriend._

_I miss you and I love you,  
Bess_

_**-NDHB-**_

George logged on to her _Facebook_ account the moment she returned to her room. As luck would have it, Biff was also on. She clicked to bring up the IM and typed out a quick greeting.

George Fayne: Hey, Biff!

Biff Hooper: George, it's good to hear from you. How's school?

George Fayne: Good…so far, but we're not doing anything so…. Good news: Van is our roommate!

Biff Hooper: How'd that happen?

George Fayne: No idea. Some mix up in the offices. We're not complaining!

Biff Hooper: Well, why would you?

Biff Hooper: We've already started training for football out here. What teams are you trying for?

George Fayne: Indoor track only for now. I'll try soccer once it starts in the spring.

Biff Hooper: Cool. How's everyone else?

George Fayne: Missing their boyfriends. Can't wait for class to start to use them as a distraction. The same as me.

Biff Hooper: Me too. Missing my girlfriend, that is.

They continued to talk about mundane things until George remembered there was an old game on _ESPN Classic_ she had been wanting to see. She informed Biff, who suggested:

Biff Hooper: We can watch it together. _Facebook_ has to be cheaper to run then a telephone bill is to pay.

George Fayne: OK. It's not something I've done before, but there's a first time for everything.

As they watched the old game, they compared strategies and critiqued the plays called. It was like a date over a thousand miles, but both enjoyed themselves. Watching the same thing at the same time shortened the distance they had both felt that day. It bonded them together for the few hours it could.

At ten, George finally logged off. Calling it a day, she told Nancy, "Don't stay up too late," before heading to the bedroom she shared with Bess. Vanessa was already asleep in her and Nancy's bedroom the next-door down, but Bess was sitting on her bed typing up a storm on her computer. "Are you almost done?" questioned George.

"Yep," Bess pounded the mouse button as she hit send.

In the living space, Nancy logged on to _Facebook_ at ten, just as she promised she would in her e-mail. Shaking off the disappointment that Frank was not on she scanned the list of available friends. There was one Hardy on, just not the one she wanted; then again, she probably was not the girl he wanted to talk to. She quickly typed a message to him.

Nancy Drew: Joe, Van's already in bed.

Joe Hardy: At ten? What's wrong with people?

Nancy Drew: Bess and George went to bed too, just now. It was a long day for us. We moved in.

Joe Hardy: I know. Van sent me an e-mail this afternoon. You guys are all in the same room.

Nancy Drew: Yep.

Nancy Drew: So, when do you move in?

Joe Hardy: Soon.

Nancy chuckled as she read his response, which was so Joe. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Nancy sprang up from the couch and grabbed it from the counter in the kitchenette. _We really need to buy some food_, she reminded herself as she answered, "Drew."

"You need to check caller ID," Frank's strong voice came through the line. "I would think as a detective, you would know that. Just how many threats have you gotten over a phone before?"

"As many as you," retorted Nancy. "I usually do check. Guess who I'm talking to on _Facebook_?"

"No idea," replied Frank, "I'm going to guess it's someone I know."

Nancy laughed, "It is. You love him very much, but he can be so annoying most of the time. I told him Van's already in bed; and he said it was too early to go to bed. When I told him we had moved, he didn't find it enough of an excuse."

"That sounds just like my little brother," decided Frank.

"Yes. He tells me he's moving in soon," Nancy explained. She typed another response to Joe before continuing to speak to Frank, "When do you move in?"

Nancy Drew: Soon isn't a good explanation, moron. Guess who just called me?

Joe Hardy: My brother. I'll let you give him your undivided attention.

Joe logged off as Frank answered, "School starts in a month, both Joe and I move into our dorms next week. So, do you think you'll like having Vanessa as a roommate? You shared a room on the trip to California, didn't you?"

"Yeah we did. The way the suite is set up," Nancy explained, "we're sharing a room here too. Bess and George are in the other bedroom. We have two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchenette. I love this room."

"It sounds like a great room. I don't know what my room will be like, but I have my roommates' names," informed Frank. "I had a class last year with one of them. He was a little boring. Speaking of boredom, have you run into a mystery yet?"

"No, but I spent the day moving furniture and only left the dorm to get food. One will find me soon enough; I never have to look. Last year, I found one my first day," Nancy told him

Frank said, "I remember you telling me about it in an e-mail. Well, Nan, it's getting late, I should let you go."

Nancy glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was almost eleven-thirty, "Wow, it is late. And you're an hour ahead of me. You must be exhausted."

"I'm not the one who was moving furniture all day long," insisted Frank. "But, I am a little tired; I had to deal with Joe all day. With Vanessa not around, it's even harder to control him. He got gum stuck in his hair today."

"I hate it when that happens. Tell me everything in an e-mail, and send pictures if you have any…this is great blackmail stuff. I'll share with you, but I want some of it," Nancy proposed.

"Sure, of course I have pictures. Aunt Gertrude took them to remind him never to do that again." Frank said his goodbyes, "I love you, Nancy. Sleep well."

"I love you too," Nancy reciprocated. "Good night." She hung her phone and quietly slunk into her bedroom. Vanessa was asleep so Nancy did not want to wake her. She was extra quiet as she crept into bed. _Maybe I was wrong about a long distance relationship working_, she pondered, _it's so hard not to be able to see him whenever I want_.

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail to: Bess Marvin  
From: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army  
Subject: RE: thinking of you_

_Bess,_

_I will be happy to call you my girlfriend, but I don't think it's a good idea if I could be killed at any time. When I get back to the States we can continue our relationship; I want you to date people and have fun. You're in collage and should be partying, not sitting in your room e-mailing someone half a world away._

_Until we can continue, I _will_ be your friend. Nothing would make me happier but coming home to start a real relationship. I want you to honor my wishes on this subject, please._

_I am doing fine and do drink plenty of water each day. I miss my friends and you, but we are helping here and I am proud to be a part of that. Frank sent me some pictures of Joe after the gum incident with his hair. I'm attaching them for you. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Chet_

It was the sound of someone throwing up that woke George one morning a few days after the group moved in. She glanced over at Bess's bed, only to notice that she was not in the room. George quickly hopped from the bed and hurried to the bathroom they also shared. "Bess? Are you ok?" she demanded. "I'm coming in."

Bess was bent over the toilet bowl. She had been crying, the tearstains still clear in her red eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Go away; I can take care of myself!"

George left, but she only went to the next room. "Nan, Vanessa, get up. Bess is in the bathroom throwing up. Nan, can you call someone from her support group?" she questioned. "We need to find out what's going on."

Nancy and Vanessa speedily removed themselves from bed. Nancy sifted through numbers in her address book before deciding on one to call. "Are you sure she's not just sick?" inquired Nancy as she dialed.

"She's been crying. Maybe the thought of school starting has her thinking she's lost control again," George hypothesized. "I don't know. Van, can you try talking to her? Maybe she'll talk to you?"

"Of course," Vanessa nodded as she hurried to the bathroom Bess occupied. "Bess? It's Vanessa, I'm coming in." She pushed open the door slowly, unsure of what she would find on the other side. Bess was beside the toilet with tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Bess insisted, "Nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me alone!"

"You're crying, Bess," Vanessa contradicted. "If you're crying something must be wrong. Tell me what it is so I can help you. You know," she switched tactics, "if you lose _any_ weight, Nancy and George will check you into a clinic."

"I'm not going to lose any weight. I can handle my own life. Leave me alone," demanded Bess, running from the room.

_Mail to: Bess Marvin  
From: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army  
Subject: Fwd: Bess_

_Bess,_

_You've really worried all of us. You need to eat and keep the food down to stay healthy. If you have problems, talk to someone. Don't try to fix everything yourself as all of us are here to help. Talk to George, Vanessa, and Nancy and they _will_ help you with whatever it is that is bothering you._

_Chet_

_Forwarded message below:_

_Mail to: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army; Frank Hardy; Joe Hardy; Biff Hooper; Callie Shaw; Phil Cohen; Tony Prito  
From: Nancy Drew  
Subject: Bess_

_Guys,_

_Something is bothering Bess, but she won't tell any of us. George found her throwing up in the bathroom this morning so we've called in her support group and her therapist. We think it might be stress from starting back to school._

_She's really upset and I think she would love to hear from all of you. We'll keep you updated as we gather more information. E-mail any of us if you have suggestions._

_George, Nancy, and Vanessa_

_**-NDHB-**_

The weeks passed slowly as the girls prepared for class to start. Daily, they e-mailed and instant messaged their friends and boyfriends; keeping each other up to date on their lives. Miles away, the Hardys started school as did Callie and Phil. Tony opened another location for his pizza shop and life rolled on.

Bess stayed away from the dorm, however, for hours on end. She did not speak to any of the other girls about what was bothering her and the girls became increasingly worried. She had not contacted any of her other friends for a while so they were worried too. As all good friends would do, they set up a time to start a chat.

Nancy, George and Vanessa signed on under Vanessa's account. A _pop_ announced Frank and Joe, signed in under Frank's account. There were a few more _pops_ as Chet, Biff, and Callie signed on. Vanessa, who was typing for the girls, greeted everyone.

Vanessa Bender: Hey, guys. Roll call? Vanessa, Nancy, George.

Frank Hardy: Frank and Joe.

Callie Shaw: Callie and John.

Chet Morton: Chet. I only have a little while.

Biff Hooper: Biff. Do we need anyone else?

Vanessa Bender: Bess's weight is down. She still won't talk to us or to anyone in her support group.

Vanessa Bender: Anyone have any ideas what could be bothering her?

Chet Morton: The last e-mail I got from her, she sounded fine: that was the day you guys moved into your dorm.

Frank Hardy: That was weeks ago. You haven't talked to her since?

Chet Morton: I e-mailed her and forwarded her the e-mail Nan, Van, and George sent last week.

Chet Morton: She never returned the e-mail.

Callie Shaw: Are the two of you fighting about something?

Chet Morton: Why is everyone directing these questions at me? Bess and I aren't dating or anything.

Vanessa Bender: Bess said you were…did you tell her you didn't want to date her?

Chet Morton: I said I didn't think I should date someone when I was so far away…

Callie Shaw: Moron!

Frank Hardy: Idiot!

Vanessa Bender: We agree! If you like her, screw the fact that you're far away.

Chet Morton: I'll e-mail her…gtg.

Vanessa Bender: We'll talk to Bess tonight when she gets back. Bye!

Vanessa logged off her _Facebook_ account and turned to George and Nancy. "Do you think it's that simple?" she questioned. "I mean, Bess seems so independent, why would she care this much if Chet wants to wait to start a relationship?"

"If Joe told you he wanted a break for collage: how would you feel?" demanded George.

Nancy spoke up, "I think we need to talk to Bess tonight. We might not catch her in the morning and this is something I don't think can wait. So, how do we want to play this?"

"Well," decided Vanessa, "we should tell her we can understand. And, when she says we can't, we explain how hard it's been for us to keep our relationships above water. We tell her that she's fighting for the wrong thing: she needs to fight for Chet not against her body."

"You are very good at this sort of thing," George complimented.

Vanessa replied, "Thanks. So, what do we do while we wait?"

Nancy grabbed the remote control and sank into the sofa, "Distract ourselves." She switched on the television and began to flip through the channels. George and Vanessa joined her on the couch as they waited impatiently for Bess to return.

At midnight, the dorm room door opened to admit a tired looking Bess. "What are you guys still doing up?" she wondered. "It's past midnight. Don't you have an early class tomorrow, George?"

"Some things are more important than class, Bess," reminded George.

"We need to talk," Nancy added. "You should sit down, Bess, this could take a while."

"Guys," Bess shook her dull, lifeless hair around her head, "I'm fine. You can stop worrying about me; I'm eating and I'm _not_ working out."

Vanessa began, "We understand that it's hard to be away from someone you love, Bess. We're not exactly able to see our boyfriends every day. Just because Chet says he doesn't want a relationship, is no reason to give up on him."

"You need to fight for what you want," Nancy agreed. "You're strong enough to win, plus you have us backing you up. Frank, Joe, Phil, Callie, Rebecca, John, Tony, Kathie, Biff, Vanessa, George, and I all want you and Chet to work this out. We don't want to see you get sicker and sicker, Bess."

"Bess," George took a chance and slid her arm around Bess's shoulders, "we want you to be better. We get that this is hard. You can talk to us; you can bitch to us; we were your friends first and we will be your friends before Chet's."

"He's an idiot," Bess admitted. "I know I haven't been handling this well; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this, but I was out of control…I just wanted to be back in control."

Nancy nodded, "I hate losing control. But focus on what you can control, Bess. You picked your classes; you picked the path you want to lead in life. Hell, you control what you put on in the morning. It's a great outfit, by the way."

The girls chucked and Bess took the opportunity to give each of her friends a hug and whispered, "Thank you." She looked over at her computer, "I think I'll send a quick e-mail to everyone to tell them thank you as well; then, I'm going to bed."

Vanessa, Nancy, George said their good nights before heading to their bedrooms. Bess pulled her laptop onto her lap and switched off the television. Illuminated only by the glow of her computer screen, she began her e-mails.

_Mail to: Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, Phil Cohen, Callie Shaw, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito  
From: Bess Marvin  
Subject: me_

_Hey guys,_

_I know I've had you worried for the past few weeks. I'm writing to say your intervention has helped a lot and thank you. Thank you all so much for caring about me enough to tell me I looked horrible-Joe, I know that was you-and for helping me work through these issues._

_I'm still working on them and I hope I can talk to any of you if I have a problem I don't think I can handle. Sometimes, I just need to know I'm in control so if you could let me manipulate you for a few minutes, sometimes it helps a lot._

_Thanks so very much  
Bess_

_Mail to: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army  
From: Bess Marvin  
Subject: me_

_Chet,_

_I'm sorry I worried you. I still want to be your girlfriend and I felt you were taking away my control over my life. You didn't take away my control. You can't take away my control. In fact, I plan to wait for you to get over being an idiot so we can continue our relationship._

_That said: how have you been? Are you still drinking plenty of water? Are you getting enough to eat? Do you get enough sleep? Are you bored out of your mind or are you having fun? _

_I missed you while I was having my issues. You calm me down and make me think clearly. I need you to stay around, so please be careful over there and come back to me soon. I love you and I am going to wait for you._

_Bess_

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail to: Bess Marvin  
From: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army  
Subject: RE: me_

_My Bessie,_

_I'm glad you're doing better and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had lost control. If I ever do that again, I need you to tell me. I don't want to hurt you, Bess. I love you. I want a relationship between us to work._

_You would not believe the amount of influence you have on people you have never even met before. Half of the men I'm working with are calling me stupid and an idiot. Apparently, Phil hacked his way into the e-mail accounts of everyone I work with and told them some of what's been going on. He sent pictures of you as well._

_Of course, the men find you incredibly beautiful and that is half of why they call me stupid. They also say that long distance relationships can work if you want it bad enough. _

_One man, my good friend actually, Ryan Jamison told me his wife of three years is also in the military, she's Coast Guard, but she used to be in the Navy. She flies helos, but they manage to make a bi-coastal relationship work._

_What I suppose I've been trying to say is that I want to give us a chance now. We can try a long distance relationship. I love you, my Bess. Would you forgive my stupidity and take me back?_

_Love always,  
Chet_

Reading their e-mail, none of the young women in the suite were expecting a shriek. All three girls jumped and spun to the source of the noise. "Bess, what's wrong?" demanded Nancy.

"Nothing," Bess smiled, "absolutely nothing."

George turned fully around, completely disregarding her conversation with Biff, "You shrieked, Bess, that's not nothing."

Sighing, Bess replied, "Chet wants to restart our relationship. Oh, this is so great!"

"It is," congratulated Nancy as Vanessa and George also chimed in their best wishes. Since nothing was terribly wrong at the moment, they went back to their e-mail. All immediately updated everyone about the relationship improvements with Bess and Chet.

Nancy had been trying to get help for her most recent case from Frank when Bess had interrupted. She looked back at her screen to see what Frank thought.

Frank Hardy: Well, it seems like it could be a tough case. There are so many suspects right now. What can you do to lower the number? Also, have you thought about having someone help you? Maybe you could run it past someone from one of your classes?

Nancy Drew: I have you to run things past. If I have to do any real snooping though, I will take along a lookout.

Nancy Drew: Chet wrote to Bess that he wants to continue their relationship.

Frank Hardy: That's good news for Bess and Chet, I guess. Did he say if he gets leave for Thanksgiving?

Nancy Drew: Didn't say. So are we still on for the giant Thanksgiving at your parents?

Frank Hardy: Mom and Aunt Gertrude have called Hannah and invited her to come help them cook up a feast. I think everyone will be there.

Nancy Drew: Who is everyone?

Frank Hardy: My mom and dad, Joe, Aunt Gertrude, Biff, Phil, Kathie, Tony, Rebecca, George, Bess, you, your dad, Hannah, Vanessa, her mom, and maybe Chet.

Nancy Drew: Where is everyone sleeping?

Frank Hardy: No idea.

Frank Hardy: You're welcome to my bed…

Nancy Drew: As long as you're not there. I'm not sleeping with you if my dad's in the next room. Sorry. :)~

Frank Hardy: Probably a good idea. 8) gtg... I think Joe's trying to burn the house down!

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail to: Vanessa Bender  
From: Joe Hardy  
Subject: Thanksgiving_

_Nessa,_

_I can't wait to see you for Thanksgiving. You're driving up with Nancy, Bess, and George, right? Nan's dad and Hannah are driving up on Tuesday, but you guys have class then, so Wednesday?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really want to see you soon. Frank feels the same way about seeing Nancy so our house is not fun right now. A bunch of depressed people in town, even mom's out of it because dad is on a case in England. Yeah, this weekend will be tons of fun._

_E-mail me soon before I die of boredom. Did you know Nancy has a case? I wish I had a case now…_

_Love you lots  
Joe_

_**-NDHB-**_

The ringing of the doorbell brought three anxious men to their feet and caused them to sprint for the entranceway. Joe reached the door first and he quickly threw it open. Vanessa jumped into his arms to receive her welcome back kiss.

Beside them, Nancy and Frank exchanged their own greeting as did George and Biff. Bess entered the house with no giant kiss, but she held her head high and told herself she would get hers later. She headed for the kitchen where she became the first to greet the rest of the Thanksgiving guests.

Shortly, the three couples entered the kitchen. By silent agreement, Nancy, George, and Vanessa stood by Bess and not their boyfriends. Mrs. Hardy decided, "Frank, Joe, why don't you show the ladies where they will be bunking for the night?"

"Sure, mom," replied Frank, leading the way out of the kitchen. They stopped to gather their bags before playing follow the leader up the stairs and down the hallway. "Mr. Drew is sharing with Biff, Joe and I in Joe's room. You girls are in my room. Hannah and Mrs. Bender are with Aunt Gertrude. It's very crowded, sorry about that."

"It's fine," Vanessa replied, "Thanksgiving is about spending time with your family. I bet my mom wishes she hadn't moved now, though. And Biff is wishing his family had stayed too, right?"

"You bet," Biff assured. His arm wound its way around George's shoulders. Bess glanced away from the display of affection. She would e-mail Chet tonight and maybe he would be able to call her tomorrow; she did _not_ need to spend time worrying about their relationship just because they couldn't spend one holiday together. Everything else was fine after all.

As the group made their way back down the stairs, the doorbell chimed again. "Are you expecting more company?" inquired Vanessa. At Frank's headshake, the group peered over the banister.

Standing in the doorway was a young man in an olive green uniform. In the seconds it took to process the information for everyone else, Bess had already jumped the last few stairs into Chet's receiving arms. "You're here!" she exclaimed as they peppered each other with kisses.

"I'm here," Chet agreed.

_**-NDHB-**_

**A/N: **I chose to use a lot of e-mail and _Facebook-_ing in this because my two main groups were so far apart. "Spring" will probably be the same until the end, but "Winter" will not because of Christmas break and New Year's; everyone needs a New Year's party!

**Edited:** 27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	3. Winter

**Winter**

**Author's Note:** Well, the third chapter in this story: one more to go. I'm still surprised at how much I can write! Sorry this took so long, we've had a drought and it was so hot, I couldn't write about the winter.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

Because the Hardy home had been invaded for Thanksgiving, River Heights was now overflowing with Bayport residents.

Fenton, Laura, and Gertrude Hardy had flown down yesterday; Biff had come from his college in California while Phil and his girlfriend had driven out from MIT. Tony and his girlfriend had also come down, leaving the pizza business in Tony's father's capable hands. Vanessa, Nancy, Bess, and George were next to arrive together: they drove the hour from Wilder.

The only missing people from the celebrations were Frank and Joe as well as Nancy's Aunt Eloise. All three were flying in from New York, but Frank had called earlier saying they were taking a later flight because they had a surprise for Bess. He had then mentioned that Nancy might tell Hannah to plan for another guest.

Chet had been wounded in Iraq a few days ago, but he was in London recovering. When he called Bess, he said he would be heading directly back to Iraq after he had passed the mandatory psychiatric and physical evaluations. Bess had been disappointed, of course, and extremely worried.

She wanted to see him: wanted him back home with her, safe.

"Come on, Bess," Nancy yelled up the stairs, "we need to get to the airport! The plane is coming in soon." Bess and Nancy were the only two headed to the airport to pick up Frank, Joe, Chet, and Eloise and Bess was running late.

Bess pounded down the stairs, "I'm ready. God, it's not like they can go anywhere. Sorry," she quickly apologized, "I'm just disappointed that Chet can't spend Christmas with me. And he was injured, how unfair is that?"

"Hmm," was Nancy's uncommitted reply. She quickly grabbed her coat and headed for her father's SUV.

Bess had been ranting this same speech for the few days she had known and already it was annoying every person around her. They let her get away with it only because they knew she was mad; this was a healthy way to express her anger.

The drive to O'Hare was filled with Bess's rant. Nancy tuned her out as she concentrated on the ice-slicked roads. Christmas carols spilled from the radio, attempting to lighten the mood and impart the Christmas spirit. _It'll be seeing Chet that lightens Bess's mood_, thought Nancy, _and fills her with Christmas spirit_.

Nancy found a parking spot near baggage claim, one of those short term, ten-minute spots for loading passengers and luggage. "Why don't you wait with the car, Bess? I'll go and find them."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan," Bess agreed, taking Nan's car keys.

Nancy pushed her way through the crowds waiting near the gate to glimpse the arrivals board. The Hardy's' flight was on schedule. According to the information it had just arrived.

Suddenly Nancy felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. A deep voice whispered, "I missed you," into her ear.

Turning in Frank's embrace, Nancy gave him a quick kiss, "I missed you too. And you, Joe, Chet. Hi, Aunt Eloise." Nancy pulled away from Frank to hug each other person. "It's great to see all of you. Bess is with the car, so let's go grab your bags."

Chet's arm was in a sling, so when the bags came, Frank took Chet's. Nancy took Frank's, as it wheeled, and the group followed her to the parking lot. Nancy was careful to slip behind Chet as they approached the SUV. Bess stood beside it, with the trunk opened.

She appeared to be staring off into space, but as they approached she glanced up. It was a whirl of blond as she launched herself at Chet. Joe jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being mowed down in Bess's attempt to reach Chet. "Oh, God," she squealed, "you're here!"

"Hey, Bess," Chet kissed her. "Yep. I have all the way past New Year's to stay too. My psych evaluation will be in DC after January fifth."

"This is great," Bess laughed. "This is so great. Nan, you knew about this? Why didn't you say anything?"

Nancy explained, "It was a surprise. _He_ is your big gift from all of us."

The group laughed as they piled the luggage into the car. Eloise took the front seat beside Nancy. Frank and Joe climbed all the way to the back while Bess and Chet took the middle seats.

On the drive home, the group amused themselves by singing along to the carols on the radio. The time passed quickly and soon Nancy was pulling into the driveway of her father's house.

They gathered their respective bags, with Frank still carrying Chet's and Nancy with Frank's before walking into the house. Carson greeted them at the door, "Nan can show you all to your rooms. It's great to have you spend your holiday with us."

Nancy led the way down to the basement, "Aunt Eloise, you're staying down here with Mr. and Mrs. Hardy and Gertrude. There are two rooms and we've set up cots. The whole house is crowded, I'm afraid."

After being shown to her room, Eloise stopped in the kitchen to see Hannah while Nancy continued up the stairs, the boys following her. "You guys are in the guest room here. Vanessa is in my room across the hall and the bathroom is at the end of the hallway. My dad's room is just beside it."

"Yeah, this is crowded. At least we're not trying to stuff any more people in here," Joe commented. "Where is everyone else?"

Bess answered, "Well, Biff, Phil and Kathie are staying with me; Tony and Rebecca are with George. When Callie and John come down after Christmas, they'll stay with her as well. But then, Hannah will get back to her room and Chet will move into the guest room downstairs when your parents and aunt leave. My and George's parents are taking a cruise, so we'll have more room as well."

"Then this is just until after Christmas?" Frank questioned.

"That it's this crowded? Yes," replied Nancy. "But I think I like a crowd for a few days; it's more exciting."

"You and your excitement," joked Chet. "We need to find the three of you a mystery."

"Don't encourage them," Bess reprimanded.

The boys placed their bags on the floor and headed toward the living room where everyone else was gathered. There was a large cardboard box on the floor with fake pine needles creating a trail to the front window where a six-foot tall fake white pine stood. Every person who had come to celebrate was occupied by stringing lights and garland or sorting ornaments.

"Why are we watching _Titanic_ while we put up the tree?" demanded Phil.

Carson shrugged, "It's just on the television. You can try to find something else if you like."

"In our house," Laura added, "we listen to Christmas carols. What if we turned on the radio?"

Hannah hit the television remote with one hand and the radio's remote with the other, "I like the sound of that. Much more festive."

When the lights and garland were strung, the adults left the younger people to hang the ornaments. The pretty glass balls hung first, and then they went crazy with the decorative ornaments.

Nancy explained some of them, "Every year my dad and I each get a new ornament and one for the entire family. This we got on our first trip to Disney World when I was six." It was a glass copy of the castle at the end of Main Street.

"That's cool," Rebecca exclaimed, "my family did something similar with only a family ornament. A tradition I want to continue in our home, Tony."

The boys and girls glanced at Tony to catch his blush. "I proposed to Rebecca right before we left," he explained. "She accepted. We're engaged!"

"That's great," pronounced George leaning in to give them both a hug. The others followed with their own congratulations and promises to come to the wedding, whenever it was.

"This looks old," Vanessa stated holding out a small angel. The paint was faded and as she handed it to Nancy the group realized that it was a bell.

"Yes," enlightened Nancy, "it was my grandmother's tree topper. She got it during the Depression because they couldn't afford a big tree. It goes right under the star at the top." Nancy passed it to Frank because he was taller to hang on the tree.

For the rest of the evening the young adults traded stories of Christmas traditions. They decided what ones they would uphold and wrote down a short list. They sung some carols and ate cookies and drank hot chocolate before wishing the guests that were staying at other houses goodnight.

_**-NDHB-**_

Bright and early the next morning, Nancy and Vanessa drove to Bess's house. George, Bess, Kathie, and Rebecca joined them in the SUV. They had planned a girl's day out to the mall where they would do some last minute shopping before meeting the boys for ice-skating. "I need to get presents for Chet still," admitted Bess as they started the drive.

"Really?" questioned George. "I thought you would already have sent his stuff overseas. Don't you have to send it in like October?"

A blush rose in Bess's cheeks, "Yeah. We were going to wait until he was back to celebrate, though. And he wasn't supposed to be back until February, so I was waiting to get his presents. Now, I need to get him something. What do you guys think he'd like?"

Nancy and George shrugged, as Nancy answered, "We don't really know him that well."

"I got Phil a bunch of memory sticks and some computer games he was looking at," Kathie supplied. "What kinds of things does Chet like to do?"

"Well," Bess pondered. "He loves to eat, healthy food now. Food is always good. Maybe a nice cookbook or some other kind of book-he needs things to do while he's in Iraq."

"You could get him a travel game," suggested George.

"_Uno_ or a deck of cards," Nancy added. "Those are games that are easy to transport. I saw a _Clue_ card game somewhere."

"_Clue_ is more your or Frank's speed. Chet would rather have the deck of cards," decided Bess. "Plus, you can play a lot of different games with a deck of cards. I wonder if you can find a book with different card games?"

Rebecca replied, "I'm sure the bookstore has something like that."

Nancy found a spot in the busy mall parking lot, but it was at the very back of the lot. "It's really crowded here today. It looks like we're getting our exercise walking," she joked. "What a great way to burn off breakfast!"

The girls chuckled as they flowed out of the SUV and into the mall. They quickly made their way to the bookstore first. Bess found a cookbook while Nancy and the rest searched for a book on card games. "Hey, here's one," Rebecca announced.

Bess took it to glance through, "This looks good. Thanks for your help, guys. Is there anything else we need here?"

Kathie shook her head, "I don't think so."

Bess took the books to the counter to pay as the rest of the group gathered outside. The girls raced through the entire mall in two hours, so they could get to the ice rink in time to meet the boys. They approached Carson's SUV slowly, as Bess complained, "My feet hurt."

"Well," Rebecca advised, "next time you go shopping wear tennis shoes not high-heeled boots. How do you walk in those anyway?"

"They're not that high," Bess shot back.

"Guys," refereed Nancy. She hit the remote to unlock the doors from about ten yards. The car exploded in a fireball of bright orange. Nancy dropped to the pavement as George and Vanessa took the other girls to the ground.

Other pedestrians panicked, but Nancy had the sense of mind to whip out her cell phone and place a call to 911. She and the other girls gathered nearby to wait for the police. "My dad is not going to be happy," decided Nancy.

Vanessa consoled her, "It's not like this was your fault. What are you going to tell him?"

"We need to call the guys too. They might worry if we're late," Bess added.

Nancy nodded, "I'll call my dad if one of you wants to call the guys. Don't call Joe; this is something he should be told in person after what happened to Iola."

"I'll call Frank. He's the most level-headed of the group," agreed George. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and searched the phonebook until she found Frank's number. "Hey, Frank," she greeted when he picked up.

"George," Frank responded. "Is something wrong?"

"Everyone's fine…but, well…Carson's car has seen better days. There was a car bomb set to go off somehow. No one was hurt and the police are on their way," she explained.

Frank remained calm, "Do you need a ride?"

"I don't think so. Nancy is calling her dad now. We kind of just have to wait for the police to come so…" George let the sentence trail off.

"I'll tell everyone you'll be late. Call if you decide not to come," Frank requested.

"Sure," answered George. "Bye."

A few feet away, Nancy connected with her home phone. "Drew residence," Hannah greeted.

"Hey, Hannah. Is my dad there?" she questioned.

"Yes," Hannah replied. "Hold on one sec, sweetie."

"Nancy, is something wrong?" Carson demanded.

Nancy started, "No one was hurt. You need a new car though. There was a bomb set to go off somehow, but we weren't in the car at the time. Why would someone put a bomb in your car?"

Carson retorted, "I'm a defense attorney. Most of my clients want revenge if they don't get off. Did you call the police?"

"That was the first thing I did," his daughter responded. "We're waiting for them now. Are there any recent enemies that you think would have the brains to blow up a car?"

"Nancy," chastised Carson, "let the police handle this."

On the other end Nancy rolled her eyes, but her reply was spoken truthfully, "Sure, Dad. But these are things they would like to know."

"Tell the chief to give me a call later. I don't want you involved in this, Nancy," Carson said. "You are on vacation. You and the guys don't need to get involved in a case where people could get blown up."

"Alright, Dad," she agreed. "The police are here. I need to talk to them now. Bye." He snapped her phone shut and hurried to the detective. "I'm Nancy Drew. I reported the car bomb," she notified him.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" an officer-his name badge said Jones-asked.

"My friends and I came to do some last minute shopping," explained Nancy. "We were on our way back to the car and I hit the remote entry button. Then the car just exploded. I dropped to the ground and so did my friends."

The detective nodded, "Do you know why someone would try to kill you?"

"It's not my car." Nancy informed him, "Not everyone fit in my car so I borrowed my dad's car. He said to call him and he'd give you a list of enemies."

"I'll do that," replied the detective. "Is your dad Carson Drew, the defense attorney?"

"Yes, he is. He has a lot of enemies, so the list may be quite long," Nancy warned. "The bomb must have been planted earlier this morning or late last night. I was driving the car yesterday too and nothing was off."

Again the detective nodded his head, "Is it possible someone saw you driving the car yesterday-someone who would want to hurt you-and assuming it was your car, the person planted the bomb to kill you?"

"I suppose I could have been the intended target. I can give you a list of my enemies later," conceded Nancy.

The young officer that was taking notes scoffed, "Why would a girl like you have enemies?"

Nancy ignored him: she was used to comments like that. She addressed the detective, "My friends are all ready to give their statements now. While you do that I need to call AAA for a ride."

"Of course. Thank you, Ms. Drew. I'll let you know what I find out." He turned to question Bess next.

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank snapped his phone shut and turned to Chet and Joe. "That was George," he explained. "There was a car bomb in Carson's SUV. It just went off."

"Oh, God," whispered Joe.

"Is everyone alright?" demanded Chet.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "No one was hurt. The girls are just waiting for the police to arrive; they'll have to answer the questions, but they still plan to join us here."

Tony, Phil, and Biff joined them from the rental booth with skates in hand. They all immediately picked up on the strained atmosphere. "What's wrong?" questioned Phil. "What's happened?"

Frank took over explanations again, "There was a bomb in the SUV. Everyone's fine, but they have to wait for the police to show up to question them. They'll join us here when they've finished."

"So we just wait?" wondered Tony.

"We could come up with a list of people who would want to hurt any of the girls or Carson," decided Joe. "But, first I want some hot chocolate. And something to eat."

The boys shared a laugh and the tension in the air began to dissipate. Frank and Joe walked to a nearby vendor to purchase refreshments for the group. As they ate and waited for the girls, they created lists of their enemies and any they knew that would be after the girls. As more time passed, Joe became quieter and quieter.

"It's not your fault, Joe. It wasn't your fault when Iola was killed," Frank said sensing his worries. "These things tend to happen to Nancy and it was Carson's car."

"I know," he replied, but Frank could see he still blamed himself for putting Vanessa in that situation. Iola's death had been hard for Joe and to have something similar happen to the next girl he was serious about…

Chet advised him, "Don't do anything stupid, Joe. Vanessa loves you and she wants to be with you, even if she is in more danger."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," answered Joe. He jumped up from the table when he spotted the girls. "They're here."

The girls walked up to join the guys. Each girl found her respective boyfriend to greet and kisses were exchanged. "So," Nancy turned in Frank's arms to face the rest of the group, "the police have promised to keep us updated, but my dad was very adamant about us not doing any investigating."

"Which, I think, is totally unfair," Vanessa stated as she curled into Joe. "After all, we were the ones that almost got blown up." She felt Joe tense against her back and glanced up at him.

The girls noticed the glance and looked at each other. Bess responded first, "Why don't we start skating. That is why we came." She grabbed Chet's hand and dragged him toward the rental booth.

The other young ladies pulled their boyfriends away as well. Rebecca and Tony were the first on the ice, but Vanessa held Joe back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she questioned.

He turned back to face her, "Nothing. Everything's great, Van. I love it when you almost die; it makes my year."

The venom in his voice surprised Vanessa, and she visibly flinched away from him. "I'm fine, Joe. Not even a scratch; I've had worse falling off my bike or something."

"But you could have died!" he exclaimed. "You could have died."

"Joe…look, I know this reminds you of what happened to Iola, but," she faltered and started over. "What happened to Iola was horrible…a horrible one-time thing. You caught the people that did that. This attack wasn't even aimed at me…it was aimed at either Nancy or her father. Look, I enjoy being sucked into these mysteries and if I didn't I wouldn't be dating you because it's who you are, understand?"

"If something happened to you…" he trailed off, not wanting to contemplate what he would do.

"If something did happen to me, more than likely, it would happen at Wilder and it would be because Nancy pulled me into a mystery not you." Suddenly she changed tactics, "I switched my major."

"What?" Joe had no idea how that fit into the conversation.

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm going into programming, but when I finish collage I plan to join the FBI-a task force that will use computers to profile and find criminals."

He sighed deeply, "Van…"

"I like to solve mysteries," she softly explained as she buried her head in his chest. "If I get hurt, it will be something I did, not you."

"I'm sorry. The thought of you getting hurt…" he attempted to convey his emotions.

Vanessa nodded, "I understand, Joe. It's how I feel almost all the time when you place yourself in danger to get the bad guy. Now, let's go join the fun."

Joe followed her onto the ice and they joined the others going in circles around the ice.

It was just days from Christmas and the Christmas spirit filled the small park. Carols were piped through a sound system and lights and trees had been set up around the rink. The rental booth had a huge wreath just under the counter. Soon, the sun was sinking below the tree line. The group skated to a stop near the table they had procured earlier.

Kathie snuggled into Phil, "So what are we doing for the rest of the night?"

"Just dinner," George answered. "Tomorrow we'll follow the great tradition of the Cohen family and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. Before that we can watch other Christmas movies."

Tony accepted the proposal, "That sound like a great idea."

The group of friends headed to Bess's house for dinner before they separated for the rest of the night.

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank and Joe woke early the next morning to help Nancy add more chairs to the living room. They pushed the sofa to one side and lined up the dining room chairs where it had been. The oversized chair and footrest were also moved to the side. Nancy moved the coffee table out of the way as well.

It had snowed last night, which Joe only discovered when he entered the kitchen later. "Hey, it will be a white Christmas after all!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nancy reminded him, "I told you last night that it was going to snow, you idiot."

Joe stuffed a muffin in his mouth and tried to talk around it, "Mmpph buhf ahsnuohff."

"Swallow first, Joe," Frank advised grabbing a muffin for himself and tossing one to Nancy. "Neither of us has any idea what you just said."

Joe swallowed his muffin and repeated, "I said 'I want to build a snowman.' And we should beat Nancy at a snowball fight."

"You couldn't beat me," Nancy scoffed. "But I like your idea. I'll call Bess and George then it will be a fair fight. That way when you lose you won't feel that bad."

Joe scoffed also and shook his head as he wandered back upstairs, "I'll wake Chet. You're going down, Drew."

Laughing, Nancy pulled the phone from the wall. She smiled as Frank wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'll go make sure Joe doesn't scare Chet to death," he told her. Frank kissed her cheek and hurried out of the kitchen after Joe.

Bess picked up on the third ring, "Hey, Nancy. What's up?"

"Joe has regressed and decided he wants to build a snowman and have a snowball fight," she explained. "I decided to invite all of you so he wouldn't feel as bad when we beat him. What do you think?"

"I think I'll call George," Bess replied.

Nancy laughed, "I though you might say that. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye," she answered.

Half and hour later Bess and George gathered at Nancy's with their guests. They built a giant snowman. The girls then turned the snowman into a snow_woman_. That just aggravated the boys who used it as an excuse to begin the snowball fight. Unfortunately for them, the young ladies had built a supply of snowballs while the young men built their snowman.

The girls quickly had the boys outmaneuvered and surrendering. Shivering from the cold wetness that had seeped through their winter layers, the group dropped into chairs in the kitchen. Hannah appeared from the living room. "I though you might like some lunch so I made grilled cheese and spaghettios. It's a little tradition from when Nancy refused to eat soup," informed Hannah.

There was a chorus of thanks from the young people who quickly scarffed down the food. Then they found seats in the living room around the television to begin their Christmas movie marathon. To add diversity, Kathie had brought a _Rugrats_ Hanukkah movie.

The group watched movies the rest of the day, only pausing to eat dinner and make more popcorn. They had to make a run to the store for popcorn and sodas once as well, but they needed those breaks.

They finished the day with _It's a Wonderful Life_, which Phil had told them the other day was a tradition for his family because it was his father's favorite movie.

Nancy and her guests stood on the porch after saying goodbye to Bess and George as well as their guests. Suddenly there was a screech of tires and a car came barreling around the corner. Instinct took over as Frank knocked Nancy over. He didn't really need to take her down as she had tried the same thing with him. Joe and Chet also hit the dirt just in time to miss the spray of bullets flying toward the house.

After the commotion, both Carson and Fenton were the first out the door. Carson Drew had a phone to his ear and it was obvious he was talking to the Emergency Services Operator. "There was a drive-by at my house," he was saying.

The fathers both sighed in relief when they spied their unharmed children lying on the ground. "You guys need to move to the back of the house," Fenton told them. "Tell your mother not to worry; that everyone is fine."

The group obeyed. They waited for the police to come and dutifully answered the questions. It was only once the cops left and the adults went to bed that they spoke to each other.

Frank began, "So, two attempted hits in two days."

"The question is who the intended target was," Nancy finished. "I didn't think it was me at first because it was my father's car, but my dad wasn't outside just now."

"They could be going after you to get to your father," supplied Joe. "Or they could have randomly fired at the house hoping to hit someone."

"Well, that's comforting," Chet said sarcastically.

"Maybe we'll just stay inside for a few days," Nancy suggested. "Wait until the police have something more."

Joe shook his head, "We have to go to Christmas Eve service tomorrow."

"The midnight service is always the least crowded. We were planning on going to an earlier one but…" Nancy let the sentence remain unfinished.

"Let's talk about it in the morning. We need to tell everyone else what's going on as well," Frank proposed.

"Good idea," agreed Nancy. "I'm going to bed."

_**-NDHB-**_

It was one in the morning when the group returned from the service. It had been the same as always and that had comforted Nancy. They had listened to the story of the first Christmas and took communion. That had been interspersed with traditional Christmas carols until the last carol, a candlelit _Silent Night_.

As Nancy entered her room, she received a strong vibe that something was off. She backed away from the door quickly and into Frank who was headed to the guest room. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Something's wrong…I don't know," she struggled to explain. "Something feels off."

Joe had heard the last part and turned back downstairs to get the adults. Carson and Fenton joined them at the door to Nancy's room. Fenton had his sidearm out and entered first, clearing the entire room.

The rest of the group followed. The window was open creating a chill throughout the entire room. It wasn't yet freezing though. Nancy saw the note tapped to her closet door first. So she would leave no fingerprints, she only leaned close to read it.

"'I can get close enough to kill you and I would have succeeded tonight if you had been home. You will be punished soon, Nancy.' Well now we know he's after me," offered Nancy.

Carson pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police. "They'll be here soon. Let's go downstairs to wait."

Frank slipped his arm around Nancy's shoulders and continued to hold her as they sat on the sofa. The room had been rearranged that morning with help from their friends who were spending the night here. Bess and George sat on the coffee table facing Nancy and Joe sat on the other side of her with Vanessa in his lap. The others were scattered behind the sofa and in front of the television.

"Do you know who it could be?" questioned Bess softly.

Nancy shook her head, "I already gave the police a list of enemies. Hopefully this guy left prints."

"They'll get him, Nancy," Joe tried to be supportive.

Nancy sighed and leaned her head on Frank's shoulder. "Yeah, but when?"

Frank rubbed her back, but said nothing. He stayed with her as the police questioned the group. When they left and the others went to bed, he finally spoke, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I hate being a target like this: I feel so useless."

"You're not useless. You're probably more likely to figure this out than the police are, if you have all the information," he stated.

"Hmm," was her only response as she scooted down to lay her head in his lap. They both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Joe woke them early with his cry of, "Presents!"

The group laughed and Vanessa commented, "He's still a little boy."

The adults joined them and everyone began tearing through wrapping paper and opening bags. Thanks were exchanged then they ate a big breakfast courtesy of Hannah and Laura. Later they watched some movies and talked. There was nothing else to do as Nancy had been ordered to stay inside.

They passed the next few days in a similar manner, with no attempts on Nancy's life. Fenton and Laura left with Gertrude. And Eloise went home as well. All the young adults decided to stay at the Drew residence to make sure Nancy was safe and Callie and John joined them there.

The house was very overcrowded, but the young people said they were happy to camp out on sleeping bags on the floor. The girls were in one room and the boys in the other, but Carson and Hannah trusted them not to do anything.

"This is crazy," complained Nancy on New Year's Eve. "I want to be able to leave the house. It's been eight days. I know that everything slows down on holidays, but this is crazy. They should at least know who's still in jail and who got out."

"Hey," Callie interrupted, "They're doing the best they can."

Nancy shrugged, "Yeah, I know they are. It's just frustrating. I need information."

Bess and George finished hanging streamers for the small New Year's party the group was having. Both Hannah and Carson were at parties of their own and would not be back until the third. Nancy turned the television on and handed the rest of the balloons to Callie. Rebecca and Kathie finished setting out the snacks.

All the guys returned form the movie store. The plan was to stay up all night, so they would be up for twenty-four hours straight. They put in the first movie and everyone settled around the sofa to watch.

At eleven, the movie ended and they switched to watching the celebration in New York City. "So this is a weird way to spend the New Year," Joe stated.

"Why?" questioned Vanessa.

"Well, we aren't really solving a mystery," he explained. "We're stuck in wait mode until the cops tell us more."

"You hate waiting," observed Biff.

George agreed, "Yeah you have no patience, Joe."

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long," Vanessa threw in.

The group laughed at Joe's expense. They played truth or dare, Joe's suggestion, until the countdown for New Year's. As the clock struck twelve, they exchanged kisses for luck in the New Year. Then they put another movie in the DVD player and continued to watch movies all night.

At eight in the morning on the first day of the New Year, the girls took over the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Nancy pulled the garbage out of the overflowing can and took it out to the garage. As she turned to go back inside, an arm grabbed her and pulled her against a person in a chokehold.

She knew struggling was futile, so she slumped down as though she had passed out. The trick worked and the arm loosened its grip. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and dropped to the ground, swinging her leg out to knock him to the ground.

He hit the trashcan and knocked into the paint cans that had been stacked for storage. The racket drew the attention of the guests and both Hardy brothers were soon beside her. Frank helped her to her feet as Chet and Joe detained the assailant. "Bess is calling the police," Frank informed her.

"Good," Nancy said. She turned her attention to the man that had grabbed her. "I don't know him," she decided. "He's not someone I've put in jail."

"What's your name?" Joe demanded.

The man grinned. "You put my brother in jail," he explained. But he did not give up his name.

The police showed up quickly, as Nancy's house was given extra coverage in the daily patrols. They took statements form the young people and took the man into custody. "We'll call you when we know who he is," the detective enlightened.

Nancy called her father to tell him they had the stalker in custody. She then joined Frank on the porch. "Is it good to be outside?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I'm not much of one to be stuck indoors," she agreed.

Frank sympathized, "It's just not as interesting being stuck in one place. …I'm glad they caught him."

Nancy let her head rest on his shoulder, "Before I had to go back to school, right? I don't know what I would have done there. Schedules are not good when you have someone after you."

"No."

_**-NDHB-**_

**A/N: **I know some people don't celebrate Christmas, but in the books I feel that Nancy is Christian. I have her following my family's traditions for celebrating and we are an unconventional Presbyterian/United Methodist family. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


	4. Spring

**Spring**

**Author's Note:** So…here it is, the final chapter. I wanted to write this earlier, but I was busy with the National Youth Leadership Forum/ Medicine and then I had to go to the Mayo Clinic for a consult.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail To: Joe Hardy  
From: Vanessa Bender  
Subject: Spring Break_

_Hey Joe!_

_So I can't wait for Spring Break. One whole week relaxing…and probably solving a mystery at the beach. Try to find a mystery that involves stolen items and not murder, huh? Nancy and I are the only two coming. There was no way Chet could get more time off, so Bess decided to stay here with some other friends and George and Biff are headed to help at some sports camp in River Heights for the week._

_Yours, Van_

Joe read over his long-time girlfriend Vanessa's e-mail. Both Wilder University, where she attended college, and NYU had the same scheduled Spring Break, so Joe and his older brother Frank were taking their respective girlfriends to the beach.

The plan had been to go to Miami, but a friend of Frank and Joe's father had contacted them with a mystery.

"Hey, Frank," Joe called, "you haven't mentioned the change of plans to Nancy yet, have you?"

Frank turned from his laptop, "Last week when they changed, yes I did. Have you not told Vanessa yet?"

"Not exactly," replied Joe.

"She won't be mad, Joe. Vanessa loves mysteries as much as you do…and as Nan and I do," Frank reminded him.

"Yeah," Joe agreed as he began to type an e-mail to Vanessa.

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail To: Nancy Drew  
From: Frank Hardy  
Subject: crazy brothers_

_Nan,_

_So Joe is just now telling Vanessa about the change of plans. I imagine she already knows, but was waiting for him to say something. You probably told her, actually; around the time Joe should have mentioned it._

_So you probably can't wait to start solving this mystery either. I've read over what little information we have five times already. Just one more day…_

_Frank_

_Mail To: Frank Hardy_

_From: Nancy Drew  
Subject: RE: crazy brother_

_Yes I did mention something to Van about a change of plans. She was excited about the new plans and wanted to see how long it would take Joe to finally tell her about the change. One day before we have to leave is cutting it pretty close._

_The case sounds interesting and the place we're going to sounds amazing. Almost an entire island devoted to marine science! It is so sad though that someone is sabotaging the experiments. I can't wait to put the person-or persons-responsible in jail. _

_On the case: I think to pull off this kind of destruction that there is more than one perpetrator. The first thing to do when we arrive is set up some security cameras. I assume you've talked to Phil about this already and have exactly what we need._

_See you tomorrow,  
Nancy_

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail To: Joe Hardy  
From: Vanessa Bender  
Subject: RE: change of plans_

_Joe (you idiot)_

_I live with Nancy you know. She already told me about the change of plans about a week ago. I'm not mad at you. Just, next time, tell me earlier if you know already, ok? I can't wait to help solve this. People should not sabotage science like this._

_If we solve it early enough, Mobile is only across the bridge from Dauphin Island and they have some nice attractions. I googled it and found some things to do if we solve it with days to spare._

_Love,  
Vanessa (the smart one in this relationship) _

Vanessa shut her laptop and stuffed it into her carry-on. She and Nancy Drew, her roommate and girlfriend to Joe's brother, were waiting at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago for a flight to Mobile, Alabama. The original "Spring Break Plan Extreme" as Joe named it was to head toward Miami and Florida with the other collage students. A week ago, however, Frank and Joe had received a call from a friend of their father's and the plan changed.

"Dauphin Island sounds like an amazing place to visit," Vanessa started up a conversation. "It has so much history and they do some amazing studies there on marine life."

"I read up on the Dauphin Island Sea Lab and it seems they have programs for elementary, middle, and high-school students. I wish I could have gone when I was younger," replied Nancy.

Vanessa nodded, "I don't know why anyone would want to sabotage these marine studies. There has to be a motive, though."

Nancy agreed, "Yes, there is always a motive. It could be someone who is unhappy with the way things are run, or someone out for revenge because of…not getting a job, someone discovering something the perp wanted to find."

"We will begin boarding those requiring special assistance," the woman at the gate announced, "and anyone with small children. Also, at this time I would like to extend a welcome to our Gold and Platinum fliers."

Both girls stood and gathered their bags. They would board next as they were in Group Two. It was a small flight, only a regional plane, actually so there was no first class. The plane probably held about forty people, but no other type of plane flew into Mobile's airport.

The woman stared again, "We will now begin boarding for anyone in Groups One or Two. This is boarding for Groups One and Two."

Nancy and Vanessa headed down the jet way to the waiting plane and boarded quickly. A few hours later, they landed in Mobile, Alabama. The girls disembarked quickly: Vanessa waited for the bags while Nancy arranged their rental car. Then, Nancy quickly checked the arrivals board for the flight from New York's JFK airport. "Frank and Joe's plane was delayed," she remarked to Vanessa.

The girls decided to wait at the airport for them, so Nancy pulled out her laptop.

_Mail To: Sgt. Chet Morton, US Army; Biff Hooper; Callie Shaw; Phil Cohen; Tony Prito; Bess Marvin; George Fayne  
From: Nancy Drew_

_Subject: Spring Break_

_Hey guys,_

_Vanessa and I just landed in Mobile. We're waiting for Frank and Joe before we head to Dauphin Island. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't worried. Now is when you can start to worry we'll have something happen to us during the mystery. We'll be careful and promise to keep Joe out of trouble._

_See you later, Bess and George. We'll see the rest of you at summer break._

_Vanessa and Nancy _

A few hours later, Vanessa spotted a blond head weaving through the other pedestrians; looking harder, she spied a head of dark brown hair also headed toward baggage claim. "There they are," she exclaimed.

She and Nancy put away their books and computers and headed in the direction the boys had gone. They caught up with them at the luggage carousal, and hellos were exchanged. The buzzer announcing the arrival of the bags finally tore the couples apart.

Frank and Joe grabbed their respective luggage before rejoining the girls. "So did you guys get a rental car yet?" questioned Joe.

"Yep," Vanessa replied. "Are you guys ready to head out?"

The other three nodded their heads in agreement as they hurried to the exit. The group located the rental car before inspecting it and tossing in their bags. Joe and Vanessa took the back seats as Frank took the driver's side and Nancy slid into the passenger's seat. Frank started the car and the group began the drive to Dauphin Island.

What seemed like hours later, they pulled into a very badly paved parking lot. The group exited the car and was met by a man that resembled pictures of Albert Einstein with his hair all over the place and glasses crooked on his nose. "I'm Adam Winston the director of research. Frank and Joe Hardy?"

Frank answered for everyone, "Yes. I'm Frank that's my brother Joe, my girlfriend Nancy Drew and Joe's girlfriend Vanessa Bender."

"I'm so glad y'all could make it! I'm sorry you'll have to join the group of students here, but there was no place else to house you," he informed. "I always loved Challenger Hall. And breakfast is free."

"We are really just here to help," Nancy replied, "I don't think it matters where we sleep."

Adam nodded, "Thank y'all so much for coming' down to help. Anything you need just holler."

The group readily agreed before allowing Adam to show them the dorms. The boys were on the first half of the floor, but the girls were in the very last room on the right of the floor. Vanessa suggested, "Why don't we check out the common area on the first floor. And we need to check out the bathroom."

Vanessa and Nancy pulled the boys out of their room before hurrying to the first floor common area. No one else was around so they decided to utilize the time and comfortable couches to discuss the case. Frank and Nancy took one couch while Joe and Vanessa sat on the opposite one.

"What do we know so far?" Joe began.

"Well," supplied Frank, "the tampering has all happened at night. There seems to be no clear motive, but main reasons for sabotage are revenge for one thing or another."

Joe, Van, and Nancy nodded before Nancy picked up Frank's train of thought, "We should get familiar with the layout and have a look at what damage was done to the lab before we set a stakeout up."

Vanessa and Joe agreed. "Joe and I can take the first stakeout. We don't know when the person will hit again so we may need to stay up more than one night," Vanessa volunteered.

"That's fine," Frank agreed. "We should look around before dinner; then…"

"…we can look at the lab tomorrow…" Nancy added.

"…and you two can take the stake out tomorrow night," finished Frank.

"You know," Joe joked, "I've always found it creepy when you two do that."

Vanessa smacked Joe on the arm and dragged him out the front door, turning right to head to the mess hall. Laughing, Frank and Nancy followed with Frank's arm placed lightly around Nancy's shoulders.

_**-NDHB-**_

First thing after breakfast in the morning, the four amateur detectives made their way to the lab. From the packet of information Adam had given them, they knew it was lab two that had been vandalized; Adam had also made sure they had a key to the lab. The friends entered the room and split up without any questions passing through the group.

Nancy took the storage closet which, she quickly noted, connected both labs. _That's odd,_ she thought, _the saboteur had an easy access to both rooms but he only trashed the one_. She stored that information for later thought as she scanned over the supplies. Nothing in the room seemed disturbed.

Meanwhile, the other three were looking through the rest of the lab. It was nothing special with the few short tables and folding metal chairs. There seemed to be sand on every table and many of the chairs were rust-stained.

The glass specimen jars were broken open, however, and the floor underneath each decimated jars was stained. Someone had removed the specimens. Also, most of the dissection equipment kept in the cupboards was strewn across the countertop.

One wall was covered in red spray painted squiggles. The damage could be easily repaired; however, the Sea Lab did not have a lot of money to spend on repairs like this. The lab was not the only building targeted. Last night another one of the dorms was vandalized with red spray paint as well.

"I don't see anything that could lead to any person," Joe complained.

"Yeah," Nancy popped out of the closet, "but whoever did this missed the closet completely and it leads to the other lab."

Vanessa added, "The police said they would give us a report on the paint from both scenes. They also took samples from the lab's storage." Vanessa had spoken with the police while Nancy, Frank, and Joe finished breakfast.

"They probably won't have the results for a while," Frank reminded her. "I guess the best we can do for now is set up for the stakeout tonight."

Joe nodded, "We should split up and walk around some more. Van and I can go together."

Frank rolled his eyes at Nancy who understood the look to mean, _Of course you will, Joe, any chance to be with Vanessa, right?_

Nancy grinned back at him, _Hey, if Vanessa goes with Joe you get to go with me_.

"All right, Joe," Frank replied. "Nancy and I can start by the fort and estaurium if you and Vanessa start walking the beach."

Joe and Vanessa nodded in agreement, so Frank and Nancy started the short walk to the other side of the island. Dauphin Island Sea Lab is located at the very tip of the island not far from the Coast Guard station; in fact many of the Coast Guard eat lunch in the Sea Lab cafeteria. The fort and estuarium are not that far from the dorms of the lab: just right across the dirt road.

Nancy and Frank took a tour of the fort, but because it was not a part of the Lab, they thought it unlikely it would be targeted. The estuarium, like an aquarium for estuaries-where the sea meets fresh water-housed many examples of wildlife found on the island. Both young people looked around before starting down the road to the campgrounds.

On the Sea Lab's beach, Vanessa and Joe walked quickly. Really, there was nothing someone could do to sabotage the land. But they needed to be familiar with all the area. Yesterday they had all walked the entire area. Tonight however he and Vanessa would be walking past the labs down the beach and back to the estuarium. They would be on the lookout for suspicious activity.

The perpetrator seemed to strike at night. In the night, this stretch of land was probably eerie-the entire island would be deserted come sunset. Joe wished suddenly that Nancy and Frank were taking the first shift.

Nancy and Frank finished their walk first so Nancy decided to e-mail Bess and George while Frank contacted Phil to help him set up the security cameras. Frank logged on to _Facebook_ and, luckily, Phil was also on.

Frank Hardy: Phil…I need some more info on those cameras you lent me.

Phil Cohen: Sure…I don't need them back either, so if they get destroyed…

Frank Hardy: Yeah.

Frank Hardy: How well do the cameras work in sandy sea conditions?

Phil Cohen: Just don't drop them in water and they should work fine. How's the case going?

Frank Hardy: We're setting up cameras and planning stakeouts.

Frank Hardy: We have no ideas about the perp. Do you?

Phil Cohen: Sorry…none. I'll let the four of you figure that out.

The boys both logged off and Frank and Nancy planned where they need to place the cameras. "Well," reasoned Nancy, stating Frank's thoughts, "it makes no sense to put them in Lab Two because the perp already destroyed it. They went for the other dorm so maybe outside somewhere?"

"We have four cameras," Frank supplied.

Joe butted in, "We should defiantly put one out side this dorm. Nan's right, the guy already vandalized the other dorm. Logically that would make this a good target." He and Vanessa had just arrived back at the dorms.

Vanessa nodded in agreement, "Maybe in front of the other lab to be safe. The estuarium already has a few security cameras, right?"

"Yeah. They have some both inside and out," answered Nancy.

"So we don't need to put our cameras there," continued Frank. "What about the mess hall?"

Joe agreed, "Yeah. What about one on that focuses on the dorm doors so we can see if someone comes in late or leaves early?"

"Then it's agreed?" questioned Frank. "One in front of the Lab Two entrance, one to watch the dorms entrances, another on the Mess Hall, and one inside this dorm?"

The other three nodded. Frank glanced over at Nancy, a question in his eyes, _Do you want to help me set these up before dinner_?

Nancy nodded, "I guess Frank and I can set up the cameras now. What are you two going to do?"

The question was directed at Joe and Vanessa and barely answered before Nancy and Frank had grabbed the cameras and headed out the door. "Well," replied Joe, "Van and I can try to talk to some employees to see what they know or don't know about the sabotage."

Frank asked, "How about if we meet for dinner. We can discuss what the employees had to say then?"

Joe was happy to set up a time for dinner. The group exited in separate directions and spent the time until dinner running around the grounds.

Joe and Nancy switched after running into each other at the labs. Nancy headed off with Vanessa to talk to more pf the people helping out while Joe kept his brother company.

The girls reached the Mess Hall first; they wanted to talk to the women running it before the dinner rush. Nancy approached the head chef, "Hello, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"If I can keep working. What did you need to know?" the woman questioned.

Nancy began, "Have there been any strange people hanging around? Anyone who shouldn't be here or looks like they are doing something they shouldn't?"

The woman turned to face Nancy now, who could read her nametag-Rose, before she accused, "You're here about the sabotage in the lab, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Nancy continued, "Can you help me?"

"Well, I haven't seen anybody who doesn't belong, but a few of the men helping on that church retreat spend a lot of time wandering around," admitted Rose. "They don't look like the regular church type people either. I mean, anyone can go to church, but…"

"Yes," Nancy persuaded.

Rose finished, "They strike me as being a little on the unforgiving mean side. They have been very demanding and just don't fit with the rest of the group."

Nancy thanked the woman before she demanded one last bit of information from her, "Do you know where the group is staying?"

"They're in Challenger Hall," responded Rose.

Nancy thanked her again before she grabbed Vanessa to join the boys for dinner. They walked back outside, comparing notes, to wait. It was a short five-minute wait before Frank and Joe came around from the back. "All the cameras are installed," reported Frank. "You guys have a suspect."

"You do?" demanded Joe.

"Yes, Joe," replied Nancy, "we do. The head chef, Rose, noticed two men with the church group. Vanessa told me some of the maintenance men also noticed them. They're staying in the same dorm as we are."

"You guys can question them tonight while Van and I keep look-out," Joe suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Vanessa agreed. Nancy and Frank nodded also.

_**-NDHB-**_

_Mail To: Frank Hardy  
From: Nancy Drew  
Subject: case wrap-up_

_Frank,_

_Well…that was an interesting end to the case. We, for once, did not get ourselves in mortal danger. We caught evidence on tape and were able to bring it to the police. I can't believe they did that just because they wanted to._

_I guess one thing I learned from that is motives can be so_ stupid _sometimes. I mean, to trash a room and thousands of dollars worth of specimens just because you can? I wish there was a harder punishment than they're going to get. _

_It was great to work with you and Joe again,  
Nancy_

_Mail to: Nancy Drew  
From: Frank Hardy  
Subject: Re: case wrap-up_

_Nan,_

_I have to agree that it is the weakest motive I've seen in a while. I wish they would get a worse punishment as well._

_Off the topic of the case, what are you doing this summer? If you don't have any plans over the Fourth of July weekend, my mom wants you and your dad to join us. I think she wants to invite Bess and George as well. What do you say?_

_Frank_

_**-NDHB-**_

**A/N: **Well, here is the end. Please, tell me what you think. Dauphin Island is a real place, as is the Sea Lab. I went there in sixth grade for a week.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
